Illusion Master
by RobsBaby
Summary: Emmett draws his new mate Edward into a world of illusions...and into a war between Vampires, Werewolves and Humans...will he survive it? A twist on our boys, with tricks and magic, and tons of lemons!
1. The New Master

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Big note plz read: This story is purely fantasy, just something from my imagination. If you've ever wanted to know what a baby would look like between our boys, then your gonna find out in this one! **

**Plz keep an open mind when reading, this one will be a little out there, but there were be a LOT of lemons and a LOT of action. I'm probably only going to update once a month, more if I get enough reviews letting me know the demand is there. Thanks again for giving this a try! **

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

He was new to the party. Had to be or else he'd know that he shouldn't have been here. I relaxed back into the tree limb I was sitting on, watching him move around the others, unaware of his death mere seconds away. It was arousing to say the least. This was what they meant, these emotions running through my body. I could still here Jasper's words running through my head. 'When you find him, Emmett, you'll know. Lust like you've never felt before will overcome your senses. Make him yours before someone else does'.

Like fucking hell someone else would touch mine. This boy was going to learn real fast who he belonged too, whether or not he liked it. Watching his face as he watched the others mating around him, was causing a tidal wave of lust to slam into me.

His eyes were sparkling green and full of wonder. His beautiful cherry lips were meant to wrap around my cock and suck. He was meant to please me, however I felt the need.

Who knew, if he worked out, he might even become my partner. The Leader of Illusion.

I noticed one of the others starting to take a liking to my boy. And I got pissed off. Hopping down to the ground without a sound, I misted over to him.

Felix was licking his lips, eying my boy up and down. I was angry by the fact he dared to look upon mine, let alone the boy actually liking his advances, or so I thought. The closer Felix got, the more the boy moved back, and into me.

I hissed low enough for Felix to hear and the boy seemed to melt against me. His touch sent my body up into flames. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness, I didn't know he was yours." Felix bowed before me, kneeling. He stayed that way waiting for my words. The boy shifted around to look up at me. I could smell his lust beckoning me to him, like a horny mutt.

"Your name?"

"Ed...ward...Edward."

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I was told there was a party."

I moved closer at his words, and instead of moving back, he moved forward until he pressed against me. My cock was a rock wanting to be played with. His breathing became pants, his eyes dropped, as his lips fell open.

"Do you want me, servant?"

He didn't answer me, only whimpered, rubbing his body against me.

Jasper had been right, my mate would show themselves to me, their bodies so lusty and needy they'd drop to their knees to suck me off.

I smirked, we had all night to break my mate in. Before we could have fun, I needed to claim him in front of my coven. To let them know he was now their leader as well. He was to be respected and protected above all else.

"Felix?"

"Yes, master?"

"Gather the coven, I have found my mate."

At once he was up and howling. They gathered around instantly, from mist to form. Edward gasped, moving back. I smiled at him, and he moved closer, hiding behind me. He had no idea what he had stepped into. For that I was glad, but also worried.

As a human, he would have a harder time becoming one of the pack.

"Our leader has found his mate." Felix's words rang out loud and clear. I moved Edward around and brought him up to my sitting rock. Once we were seated, they gathered around us.

"I here by announce my mate, Edward." I glanced at him and found him in total shock. "He is my partner, and now your master as well. He will be respected and protected above all other."

They bowed, before me, before giving their alliance to Edward by bowing at his feet. As soon as I clicked my fingers, they evaporated into the air, leaving us along.

I watched Edward, waiting for his reply.

"What did you just do?" He sounded scared and angry.

This was going to hurt me more than him. He had to learn his manners and how to talk to his mate.

"You do not talk to me in such a tone, mate. Do you understand me?" I stood up, bringing myself to my full height, a little over seven and half feet tall.

Our kind were larger than vampires, and faster than wolves, which is why we were posted to keep their war from spilling over into the humans.

At only six feet tall, he whimpered, falling back on his butt. He tried to back away from me, his eyes full of fear.

"Please don't hurt me, please! I thought it was just a party. I didn't know." He huddled against a tree, his beautiful face covered in tears.

I felt my heart pound with anger towards myself. I'd never had a mate and wasn't sure exactly how to have one. The only thing I knew was that you were suppose to love and protect them until they understood their place and was able to protect themselves.

I just never knew it would be with a human. He'd never be able to be fully on his own with my kind. They were the strongest out of all three warriors, yet were big pranksters. They enjoyed messing with one another. For a human it would be petrifying at best.

"I'll leave and I won't say a word. Just don't kill me." His arms were covering his face, almost in a ball.

I moved over too him, kneeling beside him.

"Shh...my love. It will be alright. I am your mate. Your master. There is nothing to fear from me. Nothing to fear from any of my coven. You are now their master as well. They would have to go through me before harming you."

His arm came down, looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"I don't understand. Why am I your mate?"

"You're the chosen one for me. It is destiny. It can't be changed."

"I'm not into boys."

I smirked at his words, smelling his arousal. I can smell the cum that was already leaking out of his cock.

"I can smell the want on you. You want me."

He shook his head, as I moved close, letting him smell me. He moaned, whimpering as he tried to get closer.

"You can not have me until you say you want me."

He was fighting himself as he tried to get even closer. I leaned back on my heels, letting him smell all of me. By the time his face was in my crotch and he was rubbing his nose against my cock, I was ready to pound him into the tree.

I pushed him away, backing away on my feet. "No more until you pledge yourself to me. You must give yourself to me. All of yourself. Become my slave."

"Not them, please."

"Who?"

"The others, please."

I laughed, darkly, "They will not touch what is mine, mate. Once you pledge to me, you are mine. It is certain death for touching my mate."

He got on his knees, pleading with me. I moved closer to hear him.

"I pledge myself to you, my master. Only too you. Please. Take me. I need you."

"Why?"

"I need you to touch my cock. It hurts for you."

"Who's cock is it?"

"Your's, master."

I pulled him off the ground, and against me. "Who can touch it, mate?"

"Only you."

"You're not allow to cum unless I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. Please."

"I will teach you all you need to know tonight, mate. Follow me." I took his hand and led him deeper into the forest.

We kept going deeper and deeper into the trees, until we came upon my tree house. I didn't like to live on the floor of the forest, but up high where I could watch from above.

I pulled him onto my back, and within seconds misted into our house. From the outside it was just a small little tree house. The inside was ten times bigger. Just one more of our illusions.

Edward stood waiting for my orders.

"I like to play around the forest, mate. There are places that would blow you away. Underground creeks, water falls, trees and rocks to climb."

"Yes, master."

"If you were anyone else, I'd be fine with that, but I want you to call me Emmett."

He nodded, waiting for my next move.

"You are my mate, among my people, I am king of illusion."

"What does that make me, your queen?"

"Something like that. I will be the dominate one of our bonding. You will be the submissive one. You will stay within our home until I let you out. You may go out with me, when I say, and you will stay by me."

"Am I the only one?"

I laughed at his question. "If I feel like it."

At once his face became angry. "I don't want to be used."

"Used?"

"If you're going to keep me here as your lap dog, while you're out with others fucking them, I don't want any part."

I hissed, slamming him against the wall. "Who are you to tell me how to run my life." I shook him until he whimpered. The sound caused my heart to still. "You are my mate, that gives you certain privileges. I would never disrespect you like that. Once we are fully bonded, I will be unable to do so."

"When will that happen?"

"Soon enough, mate."

"Emmett, he's beautiful." I turned to find Alice nearly clicking her heels as she looked at Edward.

"Yes, he is."

She came over, kissing me on the mouth. Edward tired to hide it, but I could feel the pain it caused and the moan in his chest.

"Calm down, my mate, we only mate with one another."

"What?"

"Silly, he means that its females and females with males and males. He couldn't mate with me even if he wanted too. Don't worry. He's my friend."

"Then how to you have children?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "You do."

"I'm a male."

"Doesn't matter. Once the master of the group is pointed out at birth, who ever he mates with will bare his child."

"No!"

"When I tell you, you'll have no choice. You will bare my child."

He stared at me wide eyed. "There's no where for it to come out."

I laughed, glancing down at his crotch. He followed my line of sight, and covered himself. "No!"

"Don't worry," Alice went over to him. "It will go back after wards."

"You're crazy."

"Males are different while giving birth. It's not what you think."

"You think I'm going to pass a baby threw my dick! Are you fucking insane?" He shook his head, backing away from me. Anger filled my head, my mate was defying me, denying me the right of a child. He would learn his place, even if I had to beat it into him. He would carry my child, whether or not he wanted too.

I hoped our first would be a son, to look like him, I could get used to seeing a little Edward running around.

He wasn't watching where he was going, backing himself up against a window, that was open. Without warning, he fell out it. I sighed, misting to the ground and caught him in my arms.

His body was shaking as I heard him scream. At once his arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me close. I cuddled him to me, as I brought us back up to the house. He refused to let me go, clutching at me.

I lifted an eye at Alice, and she bowed before disappearing.

"Shhh...everything is OK, mate. I've got you."

"I was so scared!" He gave a little cry, before burying his face into my chest. His body was so much smaller than mine, the weight of a female almost. But it was warm and soft, and I wanted nothing more than to show him just what I could do.

First things first, he needed a tour of the forest, and a meeting with the rest of the coven. To learn who was already mated, and who was free still. We had all night to play.

"You can never leave here, once we are fully bonded, you won't be able to stand being without me for too long."

"I don't want to leave. I want to be with you."

"And my child?"

I felt him shiver, "I'll have all the babies you want."

"They'll be your babies too. Your main focus will be caring for them while I'm away."

He nodded, but I wasn't sure. "Will you love them as well?"

"Yes." His voice came to a whisper. "I'll love our babies as well."

I nodded, smiling, before letting him down. He wouldn't let go, keeping his arms around me. He was turning out to be more needy than I had expected.

As much as I hated watching mates cling to one another, I liked the feel of his arms around me. I could get used to them.

"Come, we have things to do."

He nodded, and followed behind me, like a good mate. When we got to the front patio, he jumped onto my back, and we floated down to the ground floor.

I led him deeper into the woods, to where are main camp was. There were mini houses above us, used for different things. Selling of foods, clothing, housing items. A fire was going in the middle, as people chased their children around. Most mates had at least 2 children within their first years together.

It was easy to see the softer one of each couple. Usually submissive mates were tinier than their counter parts.

"Why is there so many children?"

"During bonding, the submissive mate will conceive their first child. It is how things are done. Which is why I can not stray from you, or you from me."

"Always?" He swallowed hard, seeming terrified at the thought. "Can't we go a while without having a baby?"

"It's how are race is made. It ensures that we do not die. We can not control when we conceive."

"What?" Now he was outright petrified. He backed away from me, and into another alpha mate, Jasper.

Jasper hissed, turning. I knew what he was planning on doing. His fangs lowered, and his claws appeared as he went to grab Edward. My mate cowered back, falling onto the ground. He whimpered and at once, I was between them, growling.

"Jasper, what were you doing?"

He snapped back, appearing human again. "I forgot, master. He is new still."

"Yes, and he still has training to do. You will remember that."

He bowed, backing away.

I sighed, and turned towards Edward. His eyes were full of tears yet again, hands covered in dirt, and legs trembling. I held my hand out, and he took it.

"Come. Before you start a riot with everyone."

As we continued around the main camp, he hovered close to my back, keeping within inches of me. He would learn much later, to stay away from me, as we walked. It was disrespectful to walk beside me.

It was disrespectful for any of my coven to walk along side of me. Let alone my own mate. I allowed him to wander where he wanted, taking in the sights of how we lived.

When he noticed a group of children playing tricks with one another, his mouth dropped open, as he stood frozen. I smiled, crossing my arms against my chest.

"What are they doing?"

"We are illusions, Edward."

"What?"

"I am the Illusion Master. This is my coven."

"I don't get it. Those kids," He blinked, shaking his head. His eyes were unfocused as he watched a toddler turn to mist, and reappear up in a tree. Another child exploded into water, turning into a puddle on the ground, before reappearing next to the first. I laughed, they were learning to use their gifts.

"They are training their gifts."

"Gifts? I don't understand."

"Come." I took his hand, and led him farther in, towards my personal playground. It was off limits to the rest of my people. I practiced my tricks and illusions, while chasing animals, and swimming with the fishes.

When we came to the rock cliff, he jumped on my back again, as we moved up to the top. I grabbed hold of the tree ropes, swinging through the vines, and around trees, before stopping at the entrance. It just looked like another rock mountain, with bushes, vines and plants growing up it.

"Go on." I nudged him towards it. He took one look, and shook his head, flying back behind me.

"It's a wall. I can't climb it."

I laughed, "It's not a wall. It's what I want you to see."

He looked at it closely, before glancing at me once more. His face was set, as he moved closer. "It's an illusion?"

"Why don't you see?"

His hand came out in front of him, as he move cautiously closer. When it come in contract, I watched his fingers disappear through the rock. He yelped, but I sighed, shoving him through. His scream echoed the trees, causing birds to howl and fly off. Animals thundered away.

I moved through, watching as he stood in awe of my other world playground. It was breathtaking beautiful even by my standards. The air was full of mist, warm light cascading down on us. Rocks to climb and play on. Boulders to sit upon. Creeks and rivers to swim and lay in. Trees to swing from, and a nice little cave for me to spend my time alone, sleeping or reading.

Having a human as a mate, I would need to change stuff around for him to move through without me there. This was where he'd care for our children. It was the perfect place to train them. Hidden from the world, with only my permission to enter.

"It's magical." His words were soft, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing before him. "I've never...I mean...it's perfect."

I moved up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His head came to under my chin, giving me the perfect place to rest it on.

He snuggled back into me, cupping his hands over my elbows.

"This is our home."

"But I thought the tree house was yours."

"It is. For them to see and for the outside world. This place is completely hidden away from everyone, including my coven. It is to be expected for the leader to have their own private world. As my mate, you are the only other one allowed in here with my permission. You will be safe within here. No one can enter without my word."

"We will stay here?"

"Yes, I have a cozy cave up above. I will have to add some things to make it easier for you to get around, until you've learned some of my gifts."

"How?"

"Once bonded, you will be able to use my gifts, given my permission. Our children will inherited one of them each."

"One?"

"Each child is born with one of their parents' abilities, which makes each child special. As leader, I was born from the previous leader and her mate."

"Her? You have two female parents?" He was shocked, and I laughed.

"Yes. They both had an extraordinary amount of gifts, they were the first to unite this coven. Before there had been two, but they met and mated combining both, making us even stronger. When you are the offspring of two leaders, you inherit all of their gifts."

"What does that mean for our children?"

"Since you are human, they will only inherit from me, but still only one gift. I was a child of surprise. My gifts have never been seen before. If there is a gift, of any kind, I process it. While others may have only one."

He swallowed hard. "Does that mean we have to have a child now?"

I laughed, moving away. Naturally he followed.

"Our first child will be conceived once we are bonded. We're not like humans. Due to our gifts, you could be pregnant from a year to 15 months."

"_WHAT?_" He sounded down right shocked. "No."

"It's how we are made. Your body goes through numerous changes, for yourself and the baby. Once the baby is strong enough with it's gift as protection, it will be born. You will be surprised by your hormones."

"What do you mean?"

"Most first times usually cause the submissive mate, to become overly aroused, and dependent upon it's master. You'll love to be naked, your skin will gain nourishment from the sun and water."

"I'm just a breeding horse." His words caught fire within me, and I growled, picking him up and throwing him. He screamed, and at once I felt horrible, cushioning his fall to the earth with a snap of my fingers. He laid there, as I appeared beside him.

"You do not talk about yourself in such manner, do you understand me?"

He got up and I could feel his anger at me and at the situation. "What do you call it? I must have your baby the first time we do it, and I'll be pregnant for up to two years, wanting to hump your leg buck naked! And no one can tell me when or how it's chosen after wards."

I sighed, he really wasn't going to like this part.

"That's up to you, really. Your body will cycle, and you'll know when it's time to conceive again."

"Cycle? What am I? A fucking girl now?"

"No. It's part of our life. We're not like humans, or vampires or werewolves."

"Vampires? Werewolves? What the hell are you talking about?"

"More of that later. There are things to do."

"No! Answer me. Am I becoming your girl, now, your bitch?"

I hissed, showing him one of my angry sides. My fangs appeared, eyes turned red, and my claws lengthen. He whimpered again, falling back.

"Do not use those words! I will not warn you again."

"What am I then? You're the male in this couple, what does that make me?"

I relaxed at once, falling into form again. "My bitch, if that's what you want to call it. You're not becoming a female. You're still a male, but you're the submissive one. Your body will attune to mine. Become soft, and warm. Your muscles will become smaller, as you begin to fit my body. That's how all mates work. You will care for our children, here."

"Can't we wait the first time to bond?"

"If you behave, the rest of the day, I may give you a few more days. But that is all. I want you swollen with my seed by the end of the week. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and I helped him up. At once he was drawn to myself, snuggling under my arm. He may not have realized it, but I saw the signs of his body and mind changing within our world.

"Time to meet some of the coven mates."

He followed me back out and into the woods, jumping on my back so we could get there faster. As soon as we found camp, I called for everyone to join. They gathered around, watching Edward. A few licked their lips, and I knew it was meant to scare him. Which it did. He whimpered, hiding behind me.

"I'd like everyone to come up and state their name and mate, before their master Edward."

I took a seat on the rim of the pond by the fire. Edward hurried over to me, but I held up my hand.

"Stand. You must allow them to greet their new master."

He turned red, fidgeting as he stood there.

They gathered around, scaring the hell out of him. But as they formed their lines, each beside their mate in front of him, he began to relax.

"Gifts too, my lord?" Jasper asked, and I shook my head. I wanted to watch Edward learn each and every one of them. That would be his only way of becoming their master.

"I am Jasper, my lord, this is my mate Carlisle." They bowed, Carlisle waiting for what to do. He was just starting to show, his belly only a few months big.

Edward started down at it, shocked.

"You really do have babies?"

Jasper looked confused, placing his hand over his mate's bump. It was a protective move, meant to show he would not allow any harm to their child.

"Yes, my lord. Have you not been told?"

Watching Edward sputtering around for words, was cute. I smiled, waiting.

"Yes, but how? I mean..."

Jasper looked to his mate, giving a nod. Carlisle smiled, proudly showing his belly off.

"This is our sixth, my lord."

"Six? You've had six, didn't it hurt?"

"Why yes, my lord. But our babies are worth it." His hands cupped his belly, cradling his child. Jasper hummed, smiling as he watched.

"Would you like to feel, my lord? Our baby has started to move." Jasper offered up, his hand towards the bump. Edward was unsure, but curiosity got to him. Carlisle moved his hands away, waiting.

Slowly Edward reached out, at first just placing one finger against the bump, before laying his whole palm on top. When the baby moved, he leapt back, crashing down on his ass.

I couldn't contain my laughter, causing him to get upset. He got back onto his feet, wiping tears away. Jasper took his mate away and back to their house.

"I am Heidi, my lord, this is my mate, Gianna." They bowed as well, while Edward studied them.

"Do you have children?"

"Three, my lord. One more on the way." She motioned to Gianna, who took the cue to show her belly. He nodded, and they moved away, going back to their work.

"I am Rosalie, my lord, this is my mate Jane." Once again they bowed, but this time Jane wasn't pregnant.

"You don't have any children?"

"Two. She has not cycled yet for our third." Jane blushed, watching Rosalie. He nodded and they moved away.

"I am Marcus, my lord, and this is Alec."

Edward stared at Alec's bump, which was quite big. This was their first child, and Alec had been having a hard time with it. Marcus was one of my main warriors, which required him to be away from his mate longer then most.

"How far long are you?"

Alec spoke up when Marcus nodded. "11 months, my lord. Only a few more to go."

"Is it your first?"

Both nodded. Edward smiled, and they bowed, before leaving.

"I am Aro, my lord, and this is Caius."

"How many do you have?"

"He just had our fourth baby." Aro smiled proud as he spoke, watching Caius. It had been a hard battle for their last. Caius had went out without permission and got attacked by a bear.

When our mates are with child, they are much weaker, from nourishing their growing baby, and unable to use their gifts as good, or move as fast. I had managed to get to him before the child died. The bear had left claw marks all over his body and had bitten into his belly, nearly ripping the baby from within.

The smell of a pregnant mate drives most carnivorous animals wild, their blood thickens for the child, causing them to give off more hormones. Its like dangling a dead fish in front of a shark, they'll attack every time without their master with them.

"Our Master saved my mate and our baby." Aro confided, causing Edward to look back at me. I sat and stared at him, impassive.

He looked back at them, smiling. "How?"

"I went out without permission, and was attacked by a bear." Caius's words were low and I knew he was feeling the shame of what he had done.

Edward nodded, giving them peace. They bowed and moved on.

The last of the mated couples came up.

"I am Esme, my lord, this is my mate Alice." Both bowed, Alice smiling at Edward after having already met him.

"Do you have any children?"

"One, my lord, Alice has just conceived our second." Esme turned towards her, smiling. Alice rubbed her still flat belly, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great." He nodded to them, and they floated away.

I got up when Felix and Demetri approached. Neither had a mate, and with Edward still fresh without a bond on him, his smell would draw them in.

"These are our rogue warriors, both still looking for their mates." I watched them, each bowed and stared at Edward as if he was their last meal. A growl was all it took for them to move away.

He looked at me, still shocked and confused.

"This is a lot to take in. I don't know if I can live here."

"It's not up to you, Edward. I claimed you as mine. You can't leave."

He made a face, crossing his arms. "I don't want to be pregnant all the time."

"That's not how it works. Your body will cycle for the right amount of months before each child is conceived. You have to be completely healed before having another baby."

"Who looks after all these kids?"

"The first few months of each baby they will be attached to you, and to me, they will not be allowed outside of our house. Once their gift has progressed, they will be free to roam around out here to play with other children. They know the rules. They stay within our realm."

He looked like he was about to faint, and he did. Mist took my form, taking me over to him, making me human in time to catch him.

I sighed, and took off for our home. He needed time to come to grips with what his life would be like. When I got to my cave, I laid him in the swing, letting him rest.

Before he knew it, we'd have two babies and a third on the way by the time this war even began.

* * *

**Thank u to Misty, for giving me the encouragement to even share this! **

**Now, I need help, I need some special "gifts" for our illusion people. If you have one and liked to share, please do the following:**

** Review or PM me: Name of Gift, what kind of gift, and the purpose of the gift**

**I'm looking for close to 20 or more, so don't hesitate to offer yours even if there have been a bunch already posted. **

**This story will be a little confusing, so if you have any questions please let me know! I love to chat and talk with everyone! **

**Please leave me some love! Thanks! **


	2. Our World

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Surprise! Totally don't know how or why i was able to channel these two but this chappie came out much easier than i thought. Next chappie is some lemon pie for our two! Hope u guys like! **

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

I sat high up in the tree across from the opening of the cave. Edward looked peaceful as he slept, making me smile.

Our whole world was full of magic, humans had never seen anything like it. Instead of fighting for evil, we fought for calm. Our purpose was to protect earth, and all of it's inhabitants.

Sadly, vampires and wolves saw it as a domination contest. Who could rule over the other, no matter how many innocent lives would be lost.

"Emmett?" I heard his voice, heard the fright in it. I smiled, vaporizing over to him. He jumped back, scared out of his mind. "Where did you come from?"

"I was relaxing in a tree when you called me. Feel better?"

"No. I still don't understand this world. Why did you choose me?"

"I didn't choose you, Edward, it was destiny." It was my turn to ask him questions. "Why were you at our party?"

He blushed, staring down at his feet. That color did wonders to my pants.

"I heard about there being some really cool parties here, but that not a lot of kids from school go because weird things happen."

"How come you took the chance?"

He looked up at me, sad. "I wanted to be daring for once in my life. I wanted to find a friend."

I smiled at him, "Baby, you've found more than that now."

"I know." I was surprised he was happy by the thought. "Isn't there some way of by passing the bonding so that we can get to know one another?"

"As leader, I am not suppose too."

His face dropped, and my heart squeezed. "But I do not want to hurt you."

"I just want time to learn about you before I become a pregnant man. I'm human, there's no such thing of a pregnant man."

I laughed, "That is why your world is so far behind us. Our people were created to keep the balance between good and evil in check. Between forces that want to rule over everyone. Humans don't even know we exist, yet they want to rule over everything. It would not be pretty."

"Do you go out in our world?"

His question made me laugh. To him we were the outsiders.

"Yes."

"How? You're much bigger than normal."

"We are. But like everything else, that too is an illusion to human eyes."

"But I can see you."

"You're in our world, babe. The only reason that you can see us like this is because you're my mate. Otherwise we would have seemed like any normal group of people at a party."

"What do you eat?"

"Food, what else would we eat?"

"I don't know... you said vampires and wolves. I thought maybe...something weird like they do."

I laughed outright, misting to the floor leaving Edward above. He looked around the cave, frantic. "Emmett!"

I smiled up at him, waiting. "I'm right here, babe. Calm down."

He shook his head, putting a hand out to me. "Don't leave me up here, please!"

"You're fine, calm down." I smirked. "Jump."

He drew back, frowning. "What? I'll break both my legs."

"I'll catch you. You really think I'd let something happen to you?"

A shake of the head and he took a leap out of the cave. I waited until he screamed before catching him. His arms locked around my neck, clinging.

"Why did you do that?"

I was shocked by his question and by the fact he was able to jump out of my arms. He backed away from me angry and it nearly knocked me over with lust.

"What?"

"You let me think you weren't going to catch me." He took off running towards the entrance. I smiled watching him.

"I love a good trick, just as much as the next illusionist. As master, I do them without a thought."

"I want out, Emmett! Now!" He started pounding on the wall when it wouldn't let him out. I frowned as he turned back to me. "Let me go! I don't want to be here anymore! I don't want someone like you."

He was screaming at the top of his lungs, red faced and panting. When the rain started and it became dark he coward away from me, shaking his head. Both hands went up towards me as if he was trying to ward me away from him. I smiled at the motion. Did he really think that would keep me away?

Humans. Sometimes they really were stupid.

Rain came down in pelts, soaking Edward instantly. He held an arm above his head to keep the water out of his eyes. I continued to stand and watch as he backed away from me, looking around for an exit.

"Edward, come here now."

"No!"

His answer fired me up. I couldn't control my reaction, listening to the lightening and thunder ahead. They raced across the sky, chasing each other. Edward looked up, shaking his head. His eyes were full of tears, body shaking.

"Please, Emmett. Don't. I just want to go home."

I shook my head, "You can't, Edward. This is your home now, I am your home. You have to understand that."

"I don't know what you want from me."

"Everything."

With a cry, he fell to his knees, sobbing. My heart was breaking but I needed him to understand his master. I had been more than lenient towards him. It was costing him now.

Seconds ticked by, the air calming, raining drying up and the storm disappearing. Edward was a sopping mess on the ground. He looked up at me, pleading for something.

I held out my arms and waited to see if he finally understood. With a whimper, he pushed himself up and into my arms, burying his face in my chest.

I held him tight to me, kissing his head. His tears ran down my skin, as I waited them out. I wasn't sure if Edward could handle everything, but I knew we'd find out soon enough.

"Emmett?"

"Hum?"

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, pulling him tighter to me. "I don't want to hurt you, Edward. That's not why I'm doing this."

"I'm scared."

"I know, baby. I know."

"Can we talk some?"

"Sure."

He moved back, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Edward looked up at me and smiled and it felt like I'd been hit with an electric wire. I might have been the master, but Edward had complete control over me and he didn't even know it.

I smiled back, and we headed towards the cave. I noticed Edward walking behind me, and I got angry. I knew it was how things worked, but in that moment I didn't like it.

"Don't walk behind me, Edward. I want you within my sight." The words came out sharper than I intended, and I frowned when his face paled. He moved to my side, eyes on the ground and head down. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have snapped at you for no reason."

"Yes, master."

"No... don't... please. I'm Emmett."

When he remained quiet but didn't speak I felt cold. I needed him to show me that I was his.

"Edward. Say it."

"Yes, Emmett." His face was still down and I was getting pissed again. The storm started back up, causing Edward to look up. His face panicked as his eyes flicked back to me. He moved closer to me, looking for protection from the storm and shelter.

I was so pissed, I moved back from him, afraid that I'd hurt him. When Edward looked at me again, it was with a broken expression. I knew moving away from him had hurt, but it wasn't for the same reason he thought.

A whimper floated to me, and I growled. I watched him move back, bumping into the wall under the cave. He moved around looking for somewhere to hide from the rain and myself. When I noticed his body shaking, I knew it wasn't because he was scared, but that he was cold.

With a flick of my eyes Edward relocated up in our cave.

Having a human mate was more dangerous. I needed to learn to be extra careful with him. If anything happen to him, I'd never forgive myself.

I needed to start showing him I could be loving and tender as well as hard headed and demanding. I didn't realized I had shimmered until I heard him squeak. His eyes were huge as he watched me. Looking around I realized I hadn't come back into form completely.

I looked like a reflection in water and to a human, that was pretty scary.

Taking the right form, I frowned. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

I was surprised when he calmed down almost at once, sitting on the floor. It did wonders for my own emotions as I mirrored his actions.

"I didn't mean to force myself on you down there."

I blinked rapidly trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He did just say he forced himself on me? I smiled, wanting to laugh out loud. He had so many things new to learn. Nobody forced us to do anything.

He took my smile the wrong way, turning his back on me.

"Edward..."

"You don't need to rub it in, Emmett. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know I was so bad to hold. I haven't been with that many girls but they never complained-"

"WHAT?" I hadn't meant to jump down his throat so soon, but the imagine of my Edward getting close to other people, especially women, had me enraged again.

He fell back, moving over to the corner of the room.

"How many have you been with?" His mouth opened and just hanged. "How many Edward? Tell me, damn it! You're mine! Do you understand that? YOU'RE MINE!"

He nodded softly as if he knew I'd crossed the line with my sanity. I hadn't thought about Edward being with other people and to have him bring it up was a slap in the face.

"I wasn't with them, Emmett." His answer gave me pause and made me confused.

"I don't understand. You just said—-"

"I know. I've kissed girls, but I've never …... gone all the way."

The place filled with bright light at my happiness. I smiled and Edward matched it. It trembled a bit as he watched me.

"How many have you been with?"

"None of your business!" His smile fell away as he turned his face to the wall again. Being master and mate was not as easy as I thought.

Every time we got somewhere I managed to fuck it up with my control issues. If I wanted to get anywhere with Edward. Any where that he'd trust me completely and be happy with what I did, I had to learn to be doting for our first few days, despite what I'd been told by others.

I wasn't like the rest. They weren't the leader of the group. They weren't raised to become master. There were rules for me that none of them had ever heard of. If I didn't control the order of all things within the realm, the results would be catastrophic.

Fights would rage everywhere, including in the open. Even humans would engage in battle more often than they already did.

"Edward."

He made a sound but refused to look at me.

"Please look at me."

His eyes came around, guarded.

"I'm sorry. I'm an insensitive ass. I'm newer to this than even you are. Being the master comes with a lot of baggage. It's not easy for me to give free reign to another. Being my mate means you are entitled to everything, everyone else is not. I don't know how to start with that. I'm being myself and I'm also trying to be your mate."

"I've never been like this before either, Emmett."

I smiled shaking my head at myself. "It's not the same, love. You've been around other humans, you've had family and friends become close to you. That's not how our world happens."

"I don't understand. If you have kids how can you not be close?"

I sighed, finally we were talking, but there was so much to cover. "We're only close to our parents and kids. That's it. Once we're of age, we break apart from our siblings, if we had any. I don't, just cousins. Once we are mated, our parents are the only ones to talk to. Its the only way for us to spread out and keep our race going. You don't stay within the same group as your siblings."

"I thought you were the leader of all?"

"I am," I laughed a bit and he smiled. It was heart warming. He was back to me. I watched as he scooted back over to me and that made me relax.

"But there are many groups around the world. They each watch their appointed area to keep control. But they all report back to me. They all have a talker in their group. One person that comes to see me when problems arise, and at monthly meetings to discuss ongoing battles or impending wars. None of them can be my family though. It's the rules. We may not to talk, but I do love my family regardless of how close we are."

"Do you see their children?"

"No. But I know of all new births or impending births. We change the training and group strength according to that. New births don't change things that much, but impending births do. Just as you will become more dependent on me once you're pregnant with our first child, I will become more dependent on you."

"Why?"

When he scrunched his face up I smiled, it was adorable. I was beginning to feel sappy... and I liked it.

"Our race is hormone based. That's how we survive and that's how our children are created. How we are created. Everything is based on hormones, when it comes to our mates. The time frame of each pregnancy has a netting reaction. I'll become more dominating, controlling and protective. You'll become more..."

"Needy?" I laughed at his description.

"Basically yes. Nesting will take over for you. That will become the strongest emotion. You'll want our place to be perfect for the arrival of baby. I've watched the other couples have raving fits with one another over the placement of a cradle. At the time I thought it was amusing, but knowing that you'll be having our baby within the year, I'm looking forward too our bickering."

He flushed as he glared at me. "You're going to be mean to me, just because you can."

"What? Why would I?"

His arms crossed as he pouted. As cute as it was, I wanted to know why he'd think I'd be mean to him, especially pregnant with my child. If anything, he was going to see a doting side of me. His wish and wants will become my commands.

"You already yell at me, and created storms." When his teeth chatted and he rubbed his arms it hit me that he was still wet.

"I'm sorry, mate."

He shrugged staring up at me. With a snap of my fingers he was in new warm clothes. His eyes widen as his fingers came up to his hair, now dry.

"Are these illusions?"

"Somewhat. Most of our defensive is illusions. Half of our offense is as well. The other half is good ole fashion fighting, and..." I frowned now sure of how to say everything. Edward was already afraid of us, this just might send him over the edge.

"What? And what?"

"In human terms... magic."

His eyes widen, but he only nodded as if it was normal for him to hear.

"What kind of magic?"

"That's what I call our gifts. Each person has their own, and every group has one of each. That's how our groups are formed. Every person is as important as the rest."

"You have all the powers?"

"Yes. Not sure how or why my parents had all of them, but most consider us the royalty of our race."

Edward nodded and glanced around the place.

"Can we have a bed?"

I stood up, Edward following me.

"Where do you want it?"

He pointed towards the corner and one appeared. He jumped back as if he'd been zapped.

"Did I do that?"

I laughed a bit at his face. When he realized he hadn't he turned pink but didn't get upset.

"Tell me what you want and point where you want it."

I should have known better than to give him that leeway. He moved around the cave pointing and asking. The more he asked the more I enjoyed giving him what he wanted.

We stood back and looked at what he had picked and I was surprised at how well it matched. The place was actually cozy. Edward went over to the bed and curled up in a ball. After a second he looked up at me.

"Emmett?"

"Hum?"

He put his hand out to me, and I stopped. The look on his face was watchful. It hit me what he was asking, and wanting.

With a smirk, I moved towards my mate, ready to make our first child.

* * *

**Thank u to everyone that gave me gift ideas, i'm adding them to the list when u guys give them too me, if anyone still has some please let me know i still need some! **

**If you want to beta this story, please PM me! LOL Please leave some love! **


	3. Our Little Peanut?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Long A/N Plz Read: First off, i am wowed by how many people like this story. It's 180 degrees different than my other two hits, IJNY and BOL. But it's fast becoming my fav to write. I was planning on doing an update once a month, but as i finally pulled myself together to write chap 2, i realized how much fun it is to write a story with no limits. With this story being fantasy, male/male pregnancy, anything is possible. Which makes for interesting set ups and twists. And with the help from you wonderful peeps, there is no end to the twists or gifts. Thank u guys for that!**

**Lemon time: As for our lemons, i'm known for some kinky/dirty lemons, as i've been told, lol, and while writing this lemon it came out VERY different and i think you'll see why. The people in this story are very much connected to earth and the elements and are very emotional when making love. I might spice it up as we go along but for now, this kinda of lemon fits best. I hope you guys agree. **

**60/40: I was planning on doing mainly EM/ED, but after looking over my storyline, I'm doing some JAS/CARL as well. They will be our sidekicks. So we might see some lemons from those two as well, double bonus for all! lol Hope everyone likes! **

**ENJOY!**

**Thank u to my IM beta, she is new to the group, NatTheHippieChild! **

* * *

EPOV

The feel of him against me set me on fire. I wasn't sure what would happen between us or how I got into this world of his. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or I was really drunk from his party earlier. Either way I was his. Whatever that meant. I'd never thought about guys, only girls, and here I was ready to become pregnant by would have thought.

"Mate, loosen up." His words sent chills down my back. I was trying my hardest to relax. This was a first for me, completely.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. I won't hurt you. Trust me." He moved back, his eyes staring into mine. I shivered and swallowed, relaxing into the bed. "Do you want to mate up here or down in the water?"

I glanced towards the opening of the cave, heard the animals and could see how bright it was.

"Out there."

He smiled, lifting me in his arms. Within seconds we were standing by the pond. I blinked wide eyed. How he did things were a mystery to me. If he said it was magic, I wouldn't argue. The things I'd seen in the last few hours were more than real. They weren't things normal people could pull off.

"Your clothes?"

I looked up at Emmett, and inhaled. He was nude, and very aroused. Stepping back, I knew it was going to hurt if he thought he'd stick that into me. Now I felt like a girl.

"Let's wait instead. I think we might have rushed this a bit."

Emmett lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. He smirked, coming closer. I moved back into the water, feeling the coolness run up my body. I kept going deeper and deeper, watching him stalk me. This wasn't what I had expected. I had been out of my mind to think of mating with him so soon.

Hell, all I wanted was to get it over. Now I wanted him away from me, as far as he'd go. Without warning Emmett disappeared, along with my clothes.

My hands flew up to my chest and then down my body to hide myself. I turned back to the sand, wanting to run out and at the same time to stay in. He was playing a game with me, trying to see where I'd go.

Minutes felt like hours as I shivered in the water, waiting.

"Emmett where are you? I'm cold."

I jumped when I felt him move behind me, sloshing under the water. His hands shot under and grabbed me, pulling me up against him. Water ran down my face into my eyes, making me sputter for air. He smirked watching me.

"We won't fit!" The words came out before I could think. His smirk fading he glanced over ours body, noticing the differences in size in certain places.

"You won't feel any pain, mate. Trust me. Our mating is not like humans. Its only pleasure we feel, not pain. Our bodies will adapt to one another."

"I'm human, I'm not one of you!"

"I know that, calm down." I struggled in his arms, as he walked us to the edge of the water. As he laid me back, his lips met mine, and my lust went through the roof. I wasn't sure where it had come from, I just knew I needed him. My arms wrapped around his neck, trying to force him closer. He laughed in his throat, wedging himself between my legs, laying over me. Both arms caged my upper body.

I felt warm and safe, and I never wanted to leave.

"First I claim you, Edward, and then we will mate."

"First baby?" I knew the answer, I just wanted to hear him confirm it again.

He pulled back slightly, watching me as he nodded. "I think you'll like having our boy."

"A boy?"

"I have a feeling that we'll only have sons. They'll look like you."

"And be your size?"

He laughed, making me smile. "What a combo. Nothing on earth would be able to resist them."

"Oh boy."

He snickered angling down more on top of me. "Just feel what I do to you."

I felt his lips touch my jaw, my throat, over my collarbone, down my chest, over my stomach and straight to my member. I yelped shooting up. Emmett's head blocked my view as I felt his warm mouth licking the tip, running down to the base and sucking.

"Oh! Oh! Emmett!"

He raised his head, eyes gold, and I fell back. He looked different. His skin was turning darker as if he was tanning.

"What's happening?"

When he shook his head, everything went back to normal. "Our bodies change during our mating. At least mine will. Blood gets thicker, our eyes and skin will become more darker. It's our marker to show our mates we are ready to be with them. Especially during conception. Your body is giving off hormones, letting mine know you can conceive. My changes will happen quicker from reaction."

I swallowed and licked my lips, nervous as hell. "I'm scared."

He froze as if it finally hit him. Moving slowly, he laid on his back beside me, pulling me on top. Our legs intertwined as his body cushioned mine. He was warm and soft despite how big he looked.

"This is nice." I felt like an ass, Emmett laughing softly. His hands moved over my shoulders and slid down my back, pulling me closer.

"Yeah, it does, mate."

I frowned, "Can you call me something else?"

"Why?"

"I feel like an obligation when you call me that. Something you have to do."

His face darker, and the air got thick. "You're not an obligation. You're my mate."

I gave up, and nodded. "Fine."

His face soften, "What do humans call each other?"

"I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before."

"What would you like to be called?"

"Baby. Babe. Love. Doll. Sweetheart."

"All that?"

"Any."

"I like baby."

"Me too." Never had I felt so much like a girl before than in that moment. I blushed, hiding my face against his chest.

"You have nothing to fear about mating with me, baby. I wouldn't hurt you. You're the most protected person in the world, across all species."

I sighed, relaxing into him, my cheek pressed against his chest.

"We have to mate, baby. I can't stop now."

"I just want to be close to you."

"We will be, just relax."

I gave in and listened to his breathing. Emmett rolled me onto my back, staying close to me. He gave me a cocky smile as he disappeared back down on me. When I felt him take me into his mouth again, my back bowed, as my fingers dung into the sand. He pulled my legs apart, wedging his shoulders between my thighs.

My body was ready to snap, as he continued to suck me. His tongue moved up and down as he went, taking me deeper into his mouth. My hands gripped his shoulders, pleading for more.

"Please! Oh! Emmett!"

I felt his hand slid over my stomach, holding me down. "Calm down, baby. This is just the beginning. There are many steps to mating."

I wasn't sure I'd make it through much more if this was just the start. When his head went back down, the burning started again. I just wanted to get closer, pushing my hips up to meet his lips.

"Emmett! Emmett!"

He growled and I saw stars, coming into his mouth. I twitched, my cum going everywhere. Emmett swallowed most of it, moving away at the end. When I felt his teeth pierced my sac, I nearly blacked out. Holding my ass in his hands, he forced me into his mouth.

Pain overwhelmed my body as I convulsed, trying to get away. He had me locked in his embrace unwilling to let me go or stop.

"It hurts! Stop! Please! Please! Stop, Emmett! Stop!" I couldn't help but sob as the pain fired through my body. I could feel the twitches from my member, saw my cum squirting over his body. I couldn't figure out how I was still able to get off with the pain, and then it vanished, and I was thrown into another orgasm.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as it blew through me. My body turned into a rock as I started to tremble. It went on and on, the noises coming out of me scaring away everything. When my eyes popped open I realized Emmett wasn't biting anymore, only sitting between my legs watching me.

His eyes were evener darker, his body a peach color. He smirked watching me shake and roll around unable to stop coming. My balls were on fire, being drained beyond anything I'd ever felt.

EMPOV

I had to dig my nails into my hands to keep from grabbing my mate. Edward withered on the sand, mouth open and eyes wide as he continued to cum everywhere. Our mating was not easy or lax, it was strong and fierce.

His beautiful cock glistened with his seed, hard as a rock as it jerked with each rope that came out. The longer he moved around, the harder it was for me to breathe. I could smell him everywhere and it was a smell I was beginning to love. Minutes ticked by and finally his body went limp, a gasp coming out of his chest.

His feet fell apart from my body, arms spread wide as a sacrifice. He was ready. It was time to claim him as mine.

Laying my lips softly against his hip, I moved up his stomach and to his face, kissing his lips lightly. He softly came too, smiling at me.

"I've never felt anything like that." His words were breathy, and his smile was contagious. I couldn't help but smirk at him, nodding.

"I told you, our kind know pleasure never before experienced. Its why mating for conception happens so often. We want to have babies, its part of our genetics."

He blew out air, trying to gain his composure. "You mean, that only happens when I can conceive?"

"Yes, to that extent. But even after you conceive and after our baby is born, we will still gain immense pleasure from mating."

"Nothing that extreme, though, right?"

"Not quite."

"Good. I don't think I could handle that every time." He looked stunned and I laughed.

"You'll learn to handle a great deal of pleasure. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you, baby. I told you we are lusty, and the first few years of a bond, are the most powerful."

He shocked me with his next words, "I can't wait." His smile let me know he was serious and not joking.

"Good."

It was finally time to make our first baby. I didn't want to scare Edward, so I moved slow, much more slower than I should have. Rolling to my side, I brought him up against me, his leg thrown over my hips. When his cock brushed mine he hissed, and then cried out.

"It hurts, it's so sensitive!"

"Shh..." Kissing him gently I pulled his arms up around my neck, forcing us closer. His cock trapped between our stomachs. Tears ran down his face, as he struggled to move away. "It will only hurt when we conceive. I promise. Focus on me, baby, you won't notice it for long."

He gave in to me, and my heart snapped in two as the tears continued to run down his face. Taking his mind and mine off of it, I pulled him in, crushing my lips to his. Seconds passed and Edward was growling and tugging on my head. I smiled and deepened the kiss, letting our tongues glide over one another.

I was surprised when his body started to move against mine, grating our cocks together, my chest tremble as the sky turned red. He had me so worked up I couldn't stop myself. Moving him back, I got on my knees pulling him up under me. He hummed in his throat, pushing back against me. I smiled, kissing his shoulders.

"Emmett, please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"I want you now! Stop teasing me."

"I need to make sure your ready for me. This won't be over for hours, baby, once I start, I won't be myself anymore."

"What?" His body froze, and he leaned back to look over his shoulder at me. His eyes had gone wide, and fear set in. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't describe it, but I won't hurt you. Just trust me and don't fight back. I can't control myself while mating. If you fight me, you'll hurt yourself. I don't want to come too and find you injured or dead."

He swallowed, turning around and putting his head down. I knew his eyes were closed as he held his breathe. Closing mine, I moved in closer, feeling the air grow electric. My body started tingling. As much as I wanted to fight it, so I wouldn't lose control and hurt him, I couldn't. We weren't made too.

I did the only thing I could to reassure him, "I love you, Edward."

His gasp was the last thing I heard before I swam in darkness, unable to hear or see as my body took over my senses.

* * *

EPOV

I heard the words as he took hold of my hips and shoved inside of me. I yelped, expecting horrible pain, but was shocked to feel nothing but wonderful pleasure. My body felt alive as every touch of his body zapped me. It was like making love to a live wire.

The air had gone from red to dark blue, the wind picking up. Emmett's emotions controlled everything around him. His breathing was deep and heavy, as he moved on me. My eyes took in everything, sounds louder and smells stronger. He was giving me his gifts to feel. It was heady.

My body felt weightless under his, his hands moving over, touching and petting. Wanting to be closer, I pushed myself off the sand and up to lay back against him. His purr made me shiver as his arms slid around my body, cradling me to him as he move. Our hips worked together, his member gliding in and out of me. Toes tingled and my body grew hot. Sweat ran down my face, fingers digging into his legs.

Zap...zap...zap... gasps escaped as I tried to breathe. But it was useless. All I felt was him. His chest against my back, thighs cushioning my hips, hands rubbing my stomach.

Sighing, I reveled in the feelings he provoked. Time passed faster than I expected, enjoying myself within our embrace. As my stomach started to churn, I knew something was happening. Emmett started growling, as scared as it made me, it also turned me on. He was making vocal claims on me and I liked it.

Without warning he bent me onto my hands, rubbing my back. His skin had turned hot, burning my skin with every pass of his fingers. He rolled harder into me, our hips slamming against one another. The pleasure hit me hard, rolling down my spine around my stomach and out of my member. It jerked and I cried out as another orgasm hit me. My body bowed and swayed, shaking under him.

Emmett covered my hands with his, bracing his body on mine. With a hissing growl, his hips lodged against me as I felt his seed flow. Light shot threw me, my body floated, electricity roared around us, cracking and popping as it moved through the air.

Under his gifts the pleasure brought my body alive. I could feel life explode inside my stomach, our seeds mingling into a single cell being. I felt my body grow heavier with blood, heard the heartbeat and even felt the flutters as molecules broke apart growing. It was beyond anything I could dream of, being able to feel our baby taking hold inside of me, finding it's place to grow for the next year or so.

I was grateful to have found my mate, exhilarated to have our baby inside of me. I didn't need to be female to want to experience everything that was happening to me.

I wasn't sure what happened, falling into a dream with the pleasure. My body felt like a feather floating along. When I opened my eyes I realized why. Laying on my back, I was a drift in the water. The cold ran over me, cooling me down. My body felt new. All of my muscles strengthen pulling on one another. Blood warmed the surface of my skin, turning it into a light caramel.

Running my hands over my body, I felt every hair move. Coming to a stop on my stomach, I realized I already had a little bump. My mouth opened as I looked down, stunned. Closing off my senses, I let myself look inside. The baby was already the size of a grape. Even that small, it was so very much alive within me.

The fingers and toes wiggled, feeling around it's home. The eyes, ears and nose were closed off, not strong to breathe in the fluid around it just yet. It stretched and yawned, blowing bubbles. A smile broke out on my face, as I moved my hands around caressing my little peanut.

When he started to purr I nearly lost it, grinning uncontrollably. Emmett startled me out of my slumber, causing me to sink into the water to hide. My hands over my little peanut protecting it. He was hissing and growling from within the cave, borrowing out and onto the ground, forgetting to mist.

The look on his face was hideous, eyes glowing red, claws for fingers, body shaking, muscles popping. Something was wrong and he was reacting. I knew it wasn't toward us. It was his reaction to someone coming near me and his child. My body calmed, our baby flipping around, doing jumping jacks within me.

It was happy it's daddy was near, showing off its tiny skills at just a few hours old. Within a day I was already referring to Emmett as the daddy, I guess that made me the momma. At that moment I could have cared less. As long as both of them were ok.

Emmett scanned the area, overlooking me. My body glided backwards towards one of the rock cliffs, taking refugee under it. I held onto the edge with both hands, waiting to see what would happen next.

He calmed, before looking towards the opening.

"Edward!"

I pulled myself under the water, letting it come up to my chin.

"Come here now!"

The sky turned dark, hail pounding down on me. My peanut curled into a ball, hiding within me. Pressing one hand over it, I shook my head, sinking farther down. The water came to my nose, nearly covering me completely.

"I won't repeat myself, come here now!" His voice cracked like lightening. He hissed, raising one hand towards the vine wall.

Anger took over me, and I shot out of the water. I had no idea what was happening to me, only that I wanted him to know he wasn't going to be able to scare me. A clear mist wall exploded in front of me and headed straight towards Emmett. He turned, eyes widening at me. A shake of his head, his hands coming up both sides of him. The wall slammed into him, knocking him against the rocks below the cave. It held him against it, his body struggling to be released.

I watched in a trance, I didn't know how I did it or what it was; but that I had some sort of gift as well, and it was triggered by danger towards my offspring, from even Emmett.

Moving out of the water, clothes appeared on my body, shorts and leaf sandals.

"How did you...?" Emmett had a lost for words, shaking his head.

"I don't know. But you can't be angry with me! I won't allow it!"

His face went blank, staring at me. "I wasn't angry with you, a group has come into the camp. I needed you to get back into the cave. Something is going wrong."

The shield fell away, and I was hiding behind Emmett within seconds. He sighed shaking his head as he turned to me.

"We need to talk about your gift. It's not normal."

"I thought you said I could use yours."

"I did," He sighed, pulling me closer. "But I wasn't letting you use them just now. And the baby is to young to have any."

I swallowed, the hair on my neck standing, "You mean, I have gifts as well?"

"I'm not sure. Everything about us is odd, you having gifts after we mated, is not out of the question."

"I didn't think the baby would grow so fast."

His eyes grew larger. "What?"

"The baby. It's the size of a grape. It's already moving it's fingers and toes."

He tighten his hold on my arms, blinking. He stared at me as if I'd gone crazy, and as the seconds went by, I was starting to think I had.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Did you just say you _saw_ the baby?"

"Yes. I thought we were could. Isn't that normal?"

His mouth hung open for a minute, "No. How did you see the baby?"

I sighed, taking his hand and placing it against our peanut.

"Close your eyes. Block out sound." He nodded, doing as I asked. I followed suit, and the baby popped into my mind. Emmett inhaled hard, his fingers digging into my bump.

"Oh... good... stars... it's our baby!" I smiled feeling his words hit me.

"Of course. I told you!"

We looked at each at the same time, Emmett in complete wonder. He looked down to our hands, shaking his head.

"He's perfect! I never thought there was a gift like that."

"You mean seeing the baby, is a gift?"

"It has to be. We've never seen what the babies looked like before. I've never heard of it. In our race, that would be the gift above all gifts. We value our mates and offspring highly. Being able to see them while we wait, would be a dream come true."

"I don't know if it's just for our peanut, though... I might not be able to do it to anyone else."

"Either way, don't talk about it. If you are able, our clans will come far and wide to have you use your gift for them. I will not risk you or our... peanut?"

I smiled at his lifted eyebrows. "He reminds me of a peanut will he curls into a ball."

He laughed softly, and his face was beautiful.

"Alright, our little peanut. Seems fits, since I call you baby."

I smiled and nodded. Emmett patted the bump again, before taking me up to the cave. Once I was on the bed and covered, he moved to the cave mouth.

"Do not leave here, Edward. For nothing and no one. Who ever they are, they are rogue. There are only a few rogue clans around here. As wild as they are, all but one or two take me as their Master. They will not be protective towards you. I will not have you in harms way."

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. I'll be able to hear your thoughts if you need to tell me something. Rest and then wonder around our place. Be careful. I do not need you injured."

He snapped his fingers, and a vine staircase appeared at the side of the floor. He smiled at me and then disappeared.

Closing my eyes, I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Who likes little peanut? I do! How cute is that? **

**Please leave some love and your thoughts. If you have any ideas or things you'd like to add to this story, let me know! I'm here all the time. **

**This is update number 2, don't forget to check out Books Of Love, i updated that yesterday! So after you review here, head over and review there, lol! Thanks guys! **


	4. New Faces

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU ****NatTheHippieChild!**

******

* * *

**

EMPOV

Heading back towards our camp, my thoughts were wrapped around my mate and our baby. Seeing our infant mere hours after creating him was unlike anything I'd ever see before. There was no illusion to match such an event. As shocked as I'd been when Edward attacked me, I was twice as proud.

Somewhere along our bonding, he'd been giving a gift. Many gifts. I relaxed knowing he had some sort of protection while I was not there with him. Thinking about leaving him so early after mating was painful. I had expected to spend at least a few days with him before having to deal with our coven.

The closer I came to the clearing where camp was, the more aggressive I felt. Someone was going to pay for intruding on my people. On my mate.

Jasper was front and center, waiting for me.

"What has happen?"

"My lord," He bowed, and I nodded waving him up. "Two rogues have entered the area, Felix and Demi caught wind of them while they were out scouting. They confronted them, but neither would answer their questions. They asked to see the leader. And refused to leave until they did. We're not sure just yet what their powers our, my lord. We sent the mates into hiding. Heidi and Esme are on guard with them. Marcus and Aro are waiting for your words."

"Felix and Demi?"

"Standing guard with the two."

"Their names?"

"They refuse to answer my lord. How do you want to proceed?"

"Just the two? No more?"

"No, my lord, Marcus and Aro did repo behind them. The shields have been put up. We're raising all the alarms. I've posted word threw the ranks to each clan. As of right now, if they decide to strike upon us, there will be a war around the world."

I growled, letting out some of my anger.

"My mate is fresh with our child, and these weasels want to start a war upon me?"

"My lord?" Jasper looked stunned. "Lord Edward has already conceived?"

"Yes. You do not speak a word of it until I give you permission. Once we have taken care of our visitors, we'll announce it to the coven."

"Yes." Jasper bowed slightly before taking flank next to me. Marcus and Aro appeared around us, waiting.

Felix and Demi appeared in the clearing, going in and out of shape. The two visitors appeared, their body language was hostile and aggressive. They smiled coming closer. I held my hand up, stopping them 20 feet away.

"I am the illusion master. What are you doing on my land?"

Blondie smirked, "I didn't know this land was claimed. Many pardons."

"What is your name?"

"I am Sleven. This is Mortan." Strawberry twist snickered beside him.

"What is your business?"

"We are looking for a clan to join and lead."

"You know the rules as an illusionist. I am the only one that can form clans and appoint leaders."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take you out first." Sleven hissed, his hands coming up and a ball of blue fire came at me. I braced myself for the hit, knowing it would be nothing more than a sting.

"NO!" We whipped around, and I was horrified to see my mate standing feet away, angry.

"Edward, get back now! Go to the cave!"

He refused coming closer. Sleven howled with laughter, sending more fire balls towards me, and a few towards Edward. Taking a leap, I was in front of my mate instantly, ready to absorb the hits. Taking his arms, I shook his gently. His face was red, his breathing hard, as he face was wet from sweat.

I didn't know what was happening, only that something was changing within Edward and it was the wrong place to be happening.

The first ball hit my back, and I flinched. Edward felt it, and hissed. He struggled within my hold, howling outraged.

"I won't let him hurt you!" His words came out just as I felt the wall go threw me. The same one that had held me at bay from Edward, was now pointed towards the intruders. I turned slightly and watched as it enveloped my warriors, leaving them protected, while slamming into the others, and throwing them off their feet. Every time they got to their feet, it knocked them down again, slowly pushing them out of camp.

I looked back at Edward, his face was full of rage. That seemed to fuel the wall. Shock was written on everyone's face as they looked at Edward.

"Mate, look at me." Tugging on his arms, I shook him until he turned his eyes to mine. "Stop. Drop the wall. You have to be careful of you and our offspring. We don't know how much toll this will have on you."

"They can not hurt you." His words were strained, and I knew he was fighting to keep the wall in place.

"They won't baby. Just do as I say. Now." My words came out harsh, the sky swirling above, turning gray. His eyes met mine, and I saw how he wanted to protect me, and listen to me. He sagged in my arms, and I turned to look at the two laying on the ground.

The wall was still up, even though he was not forcing it. Somewhere Edward had gained a gift more powerful than anything we'd seen before. Until Edward felt safe with them out of our camp, it would not come down; and it didn't seem to need to feed off of his thoughts or energy.

"Lord Edward, we are fine, they can not hurt us." Jasper's call to Edward gained his attention. He agreed, nodding.

"I am not making it stay. I swear."

Jasper's face turned to shock as he looked to me. I jerked my head and he turned back to the intruders. They were watching us, clearly bewildered by the turn of events. However strong they thought they were, was no where near Edward's.

"Jasper."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take Edward to stay with Carlisle."

"No, I want to stay with you." His words were a plead I could not agree too.

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't. It's to dangerous out here. You must think of little peanut." Saying the baby's nickname snapped Edward out of his defiance. He gave a short nod, watching Jasper come to him. With an arm around his shoulders, they disappeared.

As soon as my mate was out of my view, I let my anger consume me. They had broke the golden rule of all of our people. The leader's mate was placed above everyone and everything. They had disregarded it as they threw fire at him.

I felt the air grow hot, the wind pick up and the rain start. Marcus and Aro flanked my sides, changing. They hissed, dropping down onto their claws ready to fight. Demi and Felix mirrored them beside the two intruders, waiting for my call.

Mortan and Sleven laughed, eyes red.

"Did we hurt your little _bitch?"_ I growled, holding myself back. I wanted them to give up their plans before I destroyed them.

"You've been around humans, have you not?"

Sleven snickered, "Some." He clicked his tongue and snapped his teeth. "They can teach you a lot if you listen."

Mortan grunted raising his head at his partner. I recognized the motion.

"And mutts?" Giving a small laugh, I raised an eyebrow. "You really do get around. Laying with mutts and learning from humans? Can't do anything on your own, can you?"

He hissed, catching himself, "We've come to warn you. There is a war brewing."

"With who?"

His eyes leveled on me, "You."

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone that asked for Edward to gain his own strength and voice and stand up to Emmett! That was my plan from the beginning but i'm glad u guys wanted it too! Training and more details into their life, along with some info on Edward's past as requested, lol. **

**Please leave some love, and I might just do a double lemon, Em/Ed and Jasp/Carl (just not all together), lol! Hit up the rest of the stories, updates all around due to all the birthday wishes i got, these updates are thank u's!**


	5. Girls All Around

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**I promised longer updates! This one is double the last one and they will keep getting longer! TU 2 ****NatTheHippieChild!**

******Welcome to all the new readers! **

* * *

EPOV

I opened my eyes as I felt the ground under my feet. Jasper had taken me up to Emmett's house. The coven was moving around, forgetting about what was happening below us. Children were in circles, displaying their gifts as Emmett had told me.

"You will be safe here, my lord."

He turned to leave, disappearing. I caught his arm stopping his transformation. He gasped and everyone turned to look at us.

"How did you do that, my lord?"

I jerked my hand back, shocked at myself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happen."

"It's fine, my-"

"Please call me Edward. I don't like my lord."

"Yes... Edward."

Carlisle moved over to Jasper, waiting to be acknowledged. They smiled at one another, Jasper rubbing his bump.

"My-"

"No, everyone. Please. Everyone call me Edward. It makes me nervous."

"Yes, Edward."

"What is happening?"

"Intruders. Two of them. They wish to start a war with Master Emmett."

"What?" I didn't realize with my outburst that I had leaped out of the window.

"EDWARD!" Jasper's voice carried and I realized what I had done wrong. I hadn't been pregnant for more than a few hours before I had killed myself.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Emmett, my hands wrapped about my stomach. I'm sorry my peanut.

* * *

EMPOV

My body snapped around as I felt the warnings being thrown at me. Something was very wrong with my mate. Misting in and out of form, I ran to the hut where I had sent them. I looked up in time to see Jasper leap out, following his line of descent and saw my mate, hurtling towards his dead.

"EDWARD!" His name was ripped from me, my arms outstretched. Forcing all of my energy within me outwards, I propelled my body towards him. His feet touched the ground as his body fell into my arms.

Jasper grabbed hold of my shoulders keeping me from toppling on top of Edward. He landed beside us, panting hard. I looked down at Edward, his eyes closed, hands clutching his stomach.

"Edward!"

His eyes open, his face going blank. "I didn't die! We didn't die! Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

His words were towards Jasper. Glancing between them Edward turned red as Jasper looked petrified. Motion above meant our coven had gathered to see if their lord had survived.

"I didn't think I'd get to him in time." Jasper's words came out jerky, still trying to draw air in.

"What happen?"

Air picked up, people scurrying away. Animals hiding.

"It was my fault, my lord-"

"No! It was mine. Jasper was talking to Carlisle and I freaked. I didn't think about the open window. He jumped out after me. I didn't think he'd make it to me. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt us. I swear."

"You will go back to our house, mate, before I do something that I will not regret." His face was pale, eyes full of tears. My body was shaking. From fear. Rage. Or joy. I didn't know which one.

"Emmett..."

"NOW!" He yelped as I waved my hand. Edward vanished with barely a sound. I turned to Jasper who's head was bowed. He was ready for his punishment, I was not. "I am very grateful, Jasper. You saved my mate."

"I did not, my lord. I was too late. You did."

"If you hadn't have caught us, I would have crushed him without thought. He would have been dead."

"It won't happen again."

"I highly doubt that." His head came out, mouth wide. "Edward seems accident prone. Even with his gifts. I am assigning you and Carlisle as his watchers."

"It is a great honor, my lord."

"Jasper, it would have never gone to anyone else. You are my second. Carlisle knows the most out of all mates. Edward needs help with our first born."

"Thank you, my lord. My mate will be happy to hear his new duty."

"I'm sure Edward could use the friend. I will call Edward shortly to announce to everyone about my heir. We will finish our meeting with the intruders, and train later."

"Yes."

We headed back towards the middle of camp again, Jasper staying out of sight, hiding in the trees. Sleven and Mortan were locked in a vocal battle with Felix and Demi, Edward's wall still up. I was stunned by the longevity of it. By now any gifts he may have used should have stopped.

Marcus and Aro were watching from a ways, calculating their next moves.

"I have a message for you and anyone that wishes to help you. Our kind is meant to keep peace, if you wish to start a war, we will defend ourselves and Earth. I have more powers than you've ever seen. I had no problem killing rogues if they wish to harm us."

With a smirk and evil laugh they took leave. Aro and Demi followed scanning the area again.

Jasper appeared beside me, Marcus joining.

"We need to send messages to the other clans. We have to be ready. War training to begin tomorrow morning. Gather the warriors at night fall."

"Yes, my lord." Marcus bowed, evaporating.

"What do we do with our mates, my lord? Many are carrying."

"I know. We can not send them away, there is not enough warriors to protect them and fight with us. We move to the castle at the end of the week. All clans."

"The one in Ireland, my lord?"

"Yes. Round everyone up. Everyone."

"How would you like to get them there?"

"The farthest come first after we are installed. One by one, day by day. The closest are last, they will keep post. I need a posting on the number of children and expectants for each clan."

"Yes, my lord."

"Gather your items and bring Carlisle with you. All of the children stay within the main house."

"Yes."

I waited on the ground as Jasper brought his mate down. Carlisle looked nervous, eyes on his feet.

"It is alright, Carlisle. I need to show you where you'll be spending some of your day time."

"My lord?" His voice was weak, laced with fear. He looked to Jasper for lead, before focusing on me.

"I want you to teach Edward about our way of life, our people. This coven. About offspring."

His eyes widen as he inhaled. "Offspring?"

"No more."

At once he fell silent, Jasper taking his hand. We moved threw the woods, both following closely so they would not get lost. Neither had an idea of where we were going and it was a good thing.

The closer we got to my hideaway the louder I could hear Edward in my head.

He was upset and ragging. Cursing me for everything. I smiled at the picture that came to mind, stopping outside the entrance.

One by one they followed me in, Edward jumping in the water. His face was apologetic, his mind frame not. When he surfaced he realized he was not alone, glancing our way. His face was angry, mind hissing.

"Calm down, baby." It came out gentle but it wasn't a request, but an order.

Edward moved out of the water, ignoring me as he climbed the vines up to our cave.

"His hormones are kicking in, my lord." Carlisle's comment stopped me.

"That is normal?"

"Of course. The first few weeks are always more emotional. Especially with the first timers. Even more so with the males."

"Great." I shook my head, going up to see how angry Edward was with me. He was under the covers of the bed, punching the pillow and muttering about ego driven assholes of mates. The laughter came out before I could stop it, winning me a death glare from my mate.

"You don't need to laugh at me, Emmett! It's not funny!"

"Funny?"

"That I keep falling out of windows."

I smiled, "No, it's not, since you are carrying my offspring. But it's only been a day, mate."

He leapt from the bed, with more power than I was ready for, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Don't call me mate!"

I backed away giving him room to vent. Carlisle appeared and I growled. Jasper was in front of him within seconds, baring his teeth at me. Nothing came between mates, not even their lord. As loyal as our people were to me, they would not willingly allow injury to their own.

"I am sorry, my lord, I just wanted to speak to Edward. I know what he is feeling right now. It may help-"

"Edward?" Hearing him call his lord out of name got me ticked.

"Shut up! I asked them to call me that. I do not like being called a lord. I am just like them! Actually I'm lower than them. I'm a human!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes and I took that as a cue to keep my mouth shut. This must have been what he was talking about before I let loose.

"Come Jasper. Your mate is right. He is better to help than me. We will be down by the water."

With that we jumped disappearing from sight.

* * *

EPOV

As soon as they left, I relaxed. Carlisle could help me better than anyone. He already had six offspring, his seventh on the way.

"I'm here to help, Edward. Lord Emmett asked for me and Jasper to become your watchers."

"Watchers? I've got more people on me now?"

He smiled, sitting down. I followed suit, covering my bump with my hands. It was becoming a habit I was enjoying.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Well, sort of. Jasper will look after you while Emmett is away. I was help you move into our way of living. There is much to learn. Especially with your first on the way. Our children are nothing like human children."

"What do you mean?"

"The first months they are very dependent on us."

"He told me about that."

"Good. Good. You and the child will be kept away from the rest of the coven out of protection. Normally it's only for the first few days to gauge what gift your child has been given. You'd be surprised by some of the strange gifts our little ones have."

We laughed and I relaxed, Carlisle was becoming my closest ally.

"But due to the fact that you are the Master's mate and this will be his firstborn, there are extra steps to be taken. Once you are back to full strength and the child is strong enough to protect itself, if only for minutes, then you'll be able to bring it out to meet it's coven."

"What happens after that?"

"Our children will become stronger and more independent. They will learn to grow with each other. That's why you see groups of children playing and using their tricks. Almost at once new clans form together. Master Emmett gives consent once they are of age."

"You mean they don't need us anymore?"

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that," He blushed, swallowing hard. "They will still come to us when they are hurt, when you call them, for food and when it becomes night and we retire to our homes. But during the day it is constant training and learning. As a group we watch out for all of the children. That is how we move on with our chores and training. Once they join their own clan, we only talk to them a few times a year."

"I don't know if I'll be able to give up my child."

"It will be hard, but I think you'll see just how much better it is for them to join their own group."

"Are all of your children still here?"

"No, just the last three. The eldest three are already apart of their new clans." Carlisle looked extremely proud at his words. I smiled, wondering how they managed not to know what was going on.

"What are they?"

"Are they?... Oh! Yes, of course." He giggled again. "All girls. My Jasper hopes to have a son. I think this one is it."

"All girls?" My eyes widen at the thought. He watched me confused. "I can't imagine our mates handling females. I don't think they'd be able to snap orders like they do to us."

He joined in on the laughter. "No, they can't. You are right. Jasper was quite the confused one when our first was born. He kept asking me if she was missing parts. After the shock worn off, he tried to treat her like male offspring."

"How long did that last?"

He smirked, "The first time she jumped out of the high house. Or Emmett's house. The window you fell out of, that happens a lot to the new children. She was playing by the edge and Jasper was in a terrible mood. He had just come back from training. Maribell, our first, wanted his attention. He was still new to everything. When she didn't get it, she took a running leap out, forgetting about how high we were. I was lucky to be standing down on the forest ground. She landed in my arms."

"What did he do?"

"Took a leap after her screaming, as he did to you. When he realized she was safe in my arms, he took us back to our house, refusing to let either out of his sight until he calmed down. It didn't help things when I came into heat again."

"Why?"

"Our mates are attuned to follow us the first few days after our conceptions, but with little ones already around your feet that throws them off. Especially first timers, like I said. Females are able to handle multiple offspring during pregnancy. Males, not so much, especially domineering ones like ours. Jasper had to learn to divide his attention between me and our new seed and our little one Maribell. I'm happy to say that it brought them closer."

I smiled, "I hope Emmett is the same."

"With him being Master and this his first, I'm sure you will see a side of him never seen before by any of us."

"How old are your children? What are their names? When do they take on their own clans?"

Carlisle laughed, "I will tell you everything. Maribell is the oldest at 28, Sarah is 27, Elle is 20 and they all have mates and are in their own clans. Our three youngest still in the roost are Willow who is 14, Sasha 8, and the last is Jessia who just turned 3. They join their clans at 15. Willow has already been told which clan she is moving to. She has a few weeks left and then she will leave."

"How can you let them go?"

"It's how we are made. We know our children are safe and happy. We learn of their offspring monthly. Master Emmett receives reports. When you are in his clan you can find out things that the other clans can not. We are mate driven people. We love our offspring, but it is our mates that keep us alive. Once our children are out of the nest, we go back to being couples."

"As if they never happened?"

"No. Don't think of the bad, only the good. But our people live for very long times. We do not die unless we are killed in battle. Having a mate makes everything worth living so much more."

"Is it normal to have gapes in offspring?"

"It depends on the couple. We have one couple that has over 50 offspring. They have one every two years."

"Are they in ours?"

"No. That is another factor when the clans are made, how fertile the parents were depicts how fertile their offspring will be."

"So this will be an only child?" I was worried if it were a girl, how Emmett would react. He had talked about a son.

"I don't understand."

"Emmett was an only child, and so was I."

"It is not always. It's just a helper in his decisions."

Thunder started outside the cave. We stood up going to the opening. Emmett and Jasper were locked in battle. I watched transfixed. Emmett was covered in sweat and his muscles were playing on one another. He had a lightening bolt in one hand, a shield in the other. Jasper was playing with white and yellow balls.

He threw them one by one at Emmett, only for him to knock them away. It went on and on for minutes, both working to see how the other would react.

"They are training."

"With what?"

"The elements of our earth. Jasper is using different fire balls, while Master Emmett is using lightening and lava. They train to see how long they can last before one hits the other. They will go back and forth for hours. It helps their endurance. Sometimes our battles will rage for years."

"Years?" The thought made me turn white, swaying. Carlisle grasped my upper body as my legs became like jelly. Knowing he was much farther along with his child, made me pull away. "No. I am fine. You should not catch me when you have a child to think of."

He pulled back, shocked, "I'm much stronger than I look. After six, I can tell what not to do, Edward. I am fine. You've learned a lot in such a short time, and it's not even the tip of things."

"I think I'd like to ly down."

He helped me over to my bed, retreating as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**6 girls! Can u imagine, lol? I wonder what our boys should have?**

**I promise to get everything everyone has asked for, in this story, esp info on Edward, if u have asked about something but haven't seen it just yet, don't worry, i have added it to my list of stuff to cover! Promise!**

**Leave some love, i hope u guys are still with me! Thanks bunches!**


	6. Growing Pains

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! TU 2 ****NatTheHippieChild!**

* * *

**I'm sorry about being late with the update but i think u guys will love it! Please leave me some love! Lemon ahead! LOL**

* * *

EMPOV

When Carlisle came down the vines, I took my attention off of Jasper. But that was all it took. I was knocked off my feet by one of his orange fire balls. Out of all of the ones he used, I hated those most. If they hit you, for thirty seconds afterwards you'd be zapped. Despite my tolerance to pain, it was annoying.

The shield and bolt disapaited as I struggled to stand. As soon as the side effects went away I made my way over to them.

"How is he?"

"He's overwhelmed, my lord, and taking a nap."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just about our children. How we raise them and how they grow. He was quite upset on giving them up during their teens. You might have a problem there, my lord."

"It is the way."

"Remember that when you are prying your son from your mate." His words brought a picture of just that and it nearly ripped my heart from my chest. Edward had tears running down his face, clutching our first born. I didn't know if I could make him. I didn't know if I could do it myself either.

"My lord it is late, your mate is in bed already."

"You are right, Jasper. Make your place wherever you wish."

We parted ways as I headed up to the cave and watched. Jasper helped Carlisle along the water's edge, a ways away from us. With a wave of his hand, a cave appeared in the wall, a copy of ours. Once they were inside, I headed inside to check on my mate. He was laying on his side, hands curved around his belly.

I smiled, watching for a few seconds, before leaning down to kiss his lips. He sighed, rolling slightly towards me. I gave his belly a rub, letting my son know he was safe.

While Edward slept there was much to be done. I misted outside to the ground, Jasper appearing seconds later. With a nod we headed out, ready to start battle training.

"The covens have been called, my lord. They are training as we speak. All are waiting for your call to begin the migration. How do you want training to happen once we get to Ireland?"

"Group them by gifts. We will make our defense and offense as such. Each line will have one of each. We keep our strongest back. They will send their strongest first. By the time they reach us, they will be weaken."

"And Edward, my lord?"

"He will not-"

"My lord, we both know he will not sit by while you go to battle. Worrying about him will cost many lives."

It went against our customs and laws. He was my mate, the second leader of our coven. He was to be put above everyone else, especially now with my child. But knowing Edward, even for one day, I knew he would come to my side. It would cost many mates, leaving offspring without protection, and their parent as well.

"He should be trained my lord."

"Jasper-"

"He is more powerful than you've seen."

I stopped moving, giving my second in command my attention. "Explain."

"He stopped my transformation. I was leaving him with Carlisle to come back to your aid, and mid mist, he grabbed my arm. I came back into complete focus. My lord, I've never seen or heard of anything like that. Are you sure he is not part of us?"

"I don't know. Many questions need to be answered. But we will wait until our mates rest. He seems to have found great comfort in Carlisle. I will keep it that way."

Jasper stopped, eyes closed and raised his hand slightly. I knew the motion. It was getting late and mates were calling their offspring in. Willow, Sasha and Jessia appeared before their father, all grins. I smiled at the sight of them. Knowing now the feelings of being a father.

I had my own baby awaiting it's birth the following year.

Jasper looked them over before snapping his fingers.

"Willow, take your siblings to the main hut and wait for me."

"Da?" Little Jessia hung on Carlisle whenever he was near. It had been hard weaning that one.

"Is resting. Do as you're told, Nums." She perked at her nickname, hopping onto Willow's shoulders. Sasha grabbed her sister's arm and they disappeared.

"Ours will be just as attached to Edward, I fear."

Jasper grinned, "It is good for the first one. I learned my lesson with ours. You will be lucky to have a boy, my lord. Girls are worrisome."

"Aye, my son is already the little peanut."

"Son...?"

I swallowed hard, blushing for the first time in my thousands of years. "Edward has more gifts than even what you've seen."

"You can tell, my lord?"

"I do not wish to talk out loud. Later."

"Yes."

"If no harm comes to my child, and Edward feels up to it, we can see if he can tell what you are having as well, Jasper."

Jasper walked on air as we made our way towards the training grounds, literally. I know how badly they had wanted a son. Jasper loved his girls but he wanted one to carry on his dominant side.

Our covens were small compared to our numbers. There were new sets of mates coming to age, but were not allowed to train for warrior status until their 20th birthday.

Standing before the small group of season warriors, I took a deep breathe.

"There is a war coming. It was made against me." Roars and growls echoed scaring animals away. "Rogue illusionists wish to take over our kind as the new leaders. I ask you now, do you stand behind me?"

One by one they raised their left arm, holding their fist to their chest, showing their allegiance. I nodded, ready.

"They are not like us. They have lived with humans, wolves and vampires. They're knowledge is mixed. They may not be as easy to defeat as we think. But we have more tricks then they have ever seen. They will not value our mates or offspring. If we are taken out, they will massacre our families."

Every single warrior dropped into their forms, ready to battle. Snarling and ripping the ground, it was a gruesome sight.

"We fight not just for our kind, but for our families. Everyone for all. No one left behind. We move to Ireland at the end of the week. We train at night while our families sleep. Eat well and hearty to gain strength. Does everyone understand?"

A vicious growl rang out and I knew we were finally ready. Nothing was more important than our families.

One by one each warriors lined up, their weapon of choose appearing before them. I stood in front of them watching each as they worked their weapon. Jasper was first, waving his lava sword in one hand, a green ball of fire in the other. Throwing the ball up in the air he sliced through it with the sword.

I pitted Felix and Aro against one another, each moving out of line to face off.

Aro tossed a hand of fire to the ground creating a circle around Felix. With a snort, Felix tossed a hand of water to put it out. They were the worst competitors in our coven due to their gifts.

To keep things going between them Aro pulled his doubled ended sword from air, Felix following suit with his gold spear. They sparred a bit, before falling back into line.

Marcus and Alec were another great pair. When you mixed their gifts it made for great training. Calling on his power and taking his twin knifes out, Alec moved the trees and grass around, animals appearing. A bear and dear were the closest. Marcus aimed his bow using his gift to hit both animals straight on. They never knew what hit them, falling to a heap on the group.

Jasper stepped up, raising both hands and closed his eyes. Within seconds both animals rose and scampered away, their wounds gone.

Caius and Demetri were always the deal breakers, ending all the wars. With a snap of Caius's fingers it went black. You were un able to see anything. Even our people were rendered incapable. When the light came back everything surrounding us was destroyed. Demi had a grin on his face, dusting his shoulders off. He snapped his crystal whip against the ground, Caius tossing his bronze dagger in the air before catching it.

My warriors knew they were good. They knew they had strong gifts, each of them. But I didn't want that to go to their heads. And watching them show off knowing my people and the world were at stake broke something inside of me. I drew a thunder and lightening bolt from the earth, letting my emotions begin to control the air around me.

The sky turned a stormy gray, hail pelted each of them, rain hitting like glass. Their eyes widen watching me.

"My lord?" Jasper's plea was small and confused.

"This is not a game! If we do not train and train hard, our people, our mates and offspring will be slaughtered. Our world will be killed. Earth will be no more."

I was seethed by the time I took a breathe, unable to calm down.

* * *

EPOV

I woke with a start, wondering what was wrong. Emmett was not in sight but I could feel things changing. Getting up I moved to the opening to look around.

"Emmett?"

"They are training, Edward."

I looked to my right and found Carlisle in a newly formed cave. He frowned and shivered.

"Carlisle, something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Lord Emmett must be upset by the warriors."

"He won't hurt them will he?"

He lifted an eyebrow shocked, "He is a hard master but he cares well for each of us. He works them no harder than he works himself."

I nodded still worried. I moved down to the ground, freezing when Carlisle gave a whimper.

Looking up he was holding his stomach, looking upset and in pain.

"Carlisle? Carlisle!" I ran as fast as I could making it up to him. From one carrying mate to another I could not handle the pain he was in especially after bonding with him earlier.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He tried to smile through the pain but gave another cry instead. I helped him over to his bed, not knowing what to do.

"I'll get Jasper!"

"No! Please! He's training. I'm fine." His words were pants, tears running down his face. I did what I could taking his hand and a seat.

"He needs to be here with you."

"I've been through this enough. It's just growing pains. The baby is getting bigger, this happens."

When he winced I didn't care if it had happen to him daily. I would not stand for it. Emmett would do something. Something was seriously wrong with Emmett, blocking me from talking to him mentally.

Using what I knew I could do, I pressed both hands around his bump, gasping as my body snapped, my eyes going inside his womb.

Their baby was clear in my head, a beautiful big bouncy little boy. Carlisle was right he was growing and the room was getting smaller, but that was not all, the cord had wrapped to high, hurting the infant. It's little mouth opened, letting out a silent sob. I felt my face grow wet, reaching out to comfort. It was as if I was inside him, the little boy turning to me. It's beautiful eyes matched Jasper's, his tiny fingers reaching out to me. Pleading for help.

I knew what I had to do, jerking back inside me. I slipped back onto the floor glazing up at Carlisle. His face was white with discomfort and shock.

"You saw the baby?"

"Yes! It's in distress. Something is wrong. I'll be back. I'll get help. Everything will be ok."

"I'm scared, my lord."

I grabbed his hand squeezing hard, "Edward."

"Edward." He licked his lips, crying out again. I put his hands over his bump.

"Keep talking and rubbing, he can hear you."

I turned, almost to the opening when he called out, "He?"

"Yes, you have a beautiful little boy and he looks just like Jasper."

His joyful crying was the last thing I heard as I hurried out of my home, pulling on Emmett's gifts to swing throughout the forest and towards camp. It wasn't hard to find all of the warriors. I followed the line of bad whether to a clearing where they were going through drills. Emmett was standing off to the side watching, his body half changed into his monster.

I didn't care about the danger, only thinking of their baby. Without thinking I started running and yelling.

"Emmett! Emmett!"

They stopped whipping around to face me. Emmett looked stunned and enraged as he appeared in front of me. He grabbed my arms, shaking me gently.

"What are you thinking? You could have been killed, Edward! You must take better care!"

"It's the baby! It's the baby!"

The blood drained from his face, his eyes following to our bump, hands covering. "What happen? What's wrong?"

"Not ours, Carlisle. Carlisle! The baby is in distress! They need help!" Jasper appeared without word, petrified at the name of his mate. He fell before me.

"Where? What happened?"

"Come! Please, I need both of you! Please! The baby has the cord wrapped to high and to tight. We need to help him."

Jasper stopped, motionless, staring at me. "Him?"

"You're having a boy, Jasper. He looks just like you."

"You can't know! How do you know?" He lounged at me, knocking me back. Emmett roared coming at him, but I knew why he reacted this way, and forced my shield up around us, causing Emmett to fall back. He hissed slamming his body against it.

Jasper had a death grip on my shoulders, digging deep.

"How? How?"

"It's my gift."

He stopped, releasing me at once before falling before me again. His head bowed, pleading forgiveness.

"I am sorry. I was not thinking. I did not mean my actions."

"I understand. Please. We need to hurry, Jasper. Carlisle is in such pain. The baby needs to be helped or taken. I do not know your ways."

Jasper stood, waving his hand over my arms and the pain went away along with the wounds. My eyes went wide, glancing at him.

He forced a smile, "My gift is healing."

I gave a nod, instantly letting Emmett in and forcing both to take me back to our home. Emmett growled letting Jasper know how angry he was. The caves were silent as we came closer, both men letting me lead the way. Carlisle was motionless on the bed, his body shivering and covered in sweat. It was getting worst, the baby started to die.

"Carlisle? Love?" Jasper was holding him for all he was worth before I could blink. Clasping his mates body in his arms, he rocked gently. "Where does it hurt?"

His words were faint, "Stomach. The baby... save the baby..."

Jasper looked up at me, tears on his face. "I can heal anyone, but I've never healed an infant still inside the womb. They are two beings. I have to be in contact to heal. It is too soon for our boy."

It hit me at once, what had to be done. "Together we can do it."

"What?"

"If I let you see inside the womb, you can heal the baby. Now." I moved beside them, Jasper laying Carlisle back. Emmett appeared by his head, forcing his body to stay still.

I took Jasper's hand, having him press his other over the womb with mine. Again the baby came into focus, this time Jasper being able to see and feel. His gasp was loud, startling. The little boy turned, looking up at us, unable to beg for help as weak as he'd become.

"Now, Jasper, now!"

My words brought him out of his stare, raising his hand and pressed it to his son. I watched in a trance as things began to change. The cord loosened until it slipped back down into place. Their son's color and strength came back, a smile appearing on his face as he watched his father. Jasper tried to stay inside longer but I couldn't maintain it.

My gift fed off my energy and my body was low after nurturing my own baby. I was in Emmett's arms, boneless and being cradled.

"Help Edward, Jasper! Help him!" Carlisle sat up, his body renewed. His words strong. Jasper did as told, dropping down with us on the ground. One hand pressed against my womb while the other pressed against my chest above my heart.

His eyes closed, body going still. I felt the energy flowing into me. It was unlike anything else. Seconds later and I felt fine, sitting up by myself.

"I will forever be in your debt, Edward. You saved my mate and our son. Anything. It will be yours."

"He is my friend. I could not let something happen to either of them."

We were quiet for a bit, taking comfort in our mates. I huddled in Emmett's arms, cuddling in his lap. Carlisle did the same to Jasper, snuggling against him. Their hands were rubbing and patting his bump, talking.

"It's a boy?" Emmett's whisper made me smile.

"Yes. He was so real. I think my gift includes touch as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I could almost reach out and touch their baby."

"Jasper has his son."

"Yes. And I want no more offspring." Jasper's statement upset Carlisle, bringing tears on.

"Why?"

"I will not lose my mate. This is the last one. We have enough." He was starting to get upset, taking it out on Carlisle.

"Can they even do that? Stop having offspring?"

Emmett nodded, "Yes. But it is not easy. Every time Carlisle goes into heat, Jasper must stay completely away."

"I want more offspring! You can't do this, Jasper!"

Carlisle leaped away from his mate, hissing. I'd hadn't seen him angry. It was startling. Jasper got up stalking his mate.

"I almost lost you and our son, do you think I want to worry every time we await their birth? No! I refuse to! I will not lose you! If not for Edward-"

"He saved us!"

"Yes! If not for him I would have lost you both."

"But you didn't."

"I will not take the chance. It is not just you, mate. It takes a toll on our master and his offspring as well. If my gift had not worked and he lost the heir, what do you think would have happened?"

Carlisle looked defeated at the thought and I shivered as well. Emmett moved us away in a blink of any eye.

"I am sorry."

Without another word, Carlisle disappeared, and I gaped.

"Where did he go?"

"To gather their children more than likely."

Jasper growled yet again, vanishing.

"What will happen?"

Emmett smiled, moving us back to our cave. It got dark inside as he closed off the opening. Lights appeared around the ceiling giving things a glow. He sat me on the bed, rubbing my stomach.

"Jasper will give in. As much of warriors that we are, we do not like having our mates upset at us. And staying away during a mate's cycle is harder than Jasper will realize. I haven't heard of a couple doing that yet. He will give in to Carlisle to make him happy."

"He won't hurt him, will he?"

"No." Emmett frowned at me, pulling me closer. "We are not violent with our mates. Do not worry."

"He has become my friend. I don't want anything to happen."

"You are their leader. Our offspring comes first. If something had happen to you, I don't know what I would have down, Edward. You must take more care."

"I couldn't let their baby die. I thought of ours..." He turned pale. "What if someone had done nothing for us and we died?"

He barked, shaking his head furiously. I snuggled my head into his shoulder, sighing.

"I did not think of that. All I can see is you running towards me talking about a baby being in danger."

"I was scared. He wouldn't let me get Jasper. He said it was normal. I didn't care if it was. He was in pain and should have had his mate."

"Yes. You must promise never to with hold such things from me."

"I promise."

"The first time can be scary. That is way I wanted Carlisle to help you. Things are not the same with you. Our offspring will not be shown to our coven until a few months later."

"He said that. And we'll be hidden away from them?"

"Some what. Both of you must be strong enough to venture into our coven. It will be trying for you to allow many people around your first born until you've gotten used to the emotions the baby will invoke. Even harder for me."

"Do you need to keep training tonight?"

"Yes. But I don't want to leave you."

"I'm fine."

He gave me a look, before pulling me into a kiss. I got dizzy with his lips, digging my fingers into his neck to pull him closer. His growl was heady, making me shiver. It was almost a calling to me. I felt his skin grow hot under my touch. He moved me around until I was wrapped around him. Our bodies were nearly one before we even got that far.

"Won't they be coming back?"

"They cannot see or hear us, baby. Do not think. Just feel."

I purred, shocked by my action. Emmett enjoyed it, his eyes getting darker. Our clothes were gone as his kisses ran down my chin and over my chest. He lifted me easily up by my sides and moved me over him. My feet kicked at the bed, legs wrapped around him. Seconds went by as he laid me back supporting me with his hands. His head dipped and I felt him suck my member.

I yelped, clinging to his shoulders. My eyes closed my body shaking hard with each pass. He brought me to the edge before bringing me up and sliding into me. I couldn't help but start to bounce on top of him. I came alive, panting and purring as I moved. Emmett leaned back watching us move together, hissing in pleasure. He licked his lips sniffing the air, our scent.

I felt him grow harder and longer inside me, slipping and sliding in his lap. One hand pulled my neck close, smashing our lips together. His fangs bit into my lip, drawing blood. He licked it with each kiss, sucking my tongue into his mouth. We mated with our whole body, moving as one. Emmett hooked his arms around my body, pulling me flush against his. We rubbed against one another, dancing almost. Rubbing and petting each other's bodies. Each touch brought a new sensation. A new pleasure. I couldn't taking anymore, coming between our bodies. His smirk was followed as he filled me. My body gave way, collapsing against his.

Emmett gathered me into his arms, running his hands up and down.

"Rest, baby. I'll be back later."

"Hummmm..." I was a boneless heap, my body unwilling to move. He zapped us into fresh clothes, laying me under the covers. I felt his kiss as I disappeared.

* * *

EMPOV

My body was alive as I left my mate, flushed with pleasure and happy. I knew I had more training to over look but I did not want to leave him. I should have been allowed my days with my newly pregnant mate. These rogue warriors had taken that from me and they would pay.

Jasper and Carlisle were just coming back into my compound with their girls. Little Jessia clung to Carlisle, a smile on her face,she was her daddy's girl. That one would be hard to separate when time came. Sasha was the same, holding tightly to Jasper's neck. Most couples were strict on their offspring at certain ages. Making them walk after the age of 5 at all times, forcing some to shift at 3 without the aid of their parents.

Even defending themselves against others after age 10. So far, Carlisle had been the only one to give in, causing Jasper to follow suit. Willow was off to the side, unhappy about the move. The older children liked to keep to their own spaces the way they liked.

"Willow." Her name brought her head up and the angry expression left.

"My lord."

"Are they alright?"

Carlisle was still upset, Jasper sighing. "Yes, my lord. Carlisle still refuses to speak to me."

"Edward was upset that you two would continue to fight over what happen. He has changed my outlook on things for me. Normally I would have been angry, giving punishments for such."

Carlisle paled, standing still. The kids held tight their parents, even Willow moved between them losing any upset she might have had.

"Yes, my lord." Jasper was willing to take my anger for his family.

"But I'm not,both of you have become important to him today. I would not hurt him for no reason. Neither of you were at fault, your emotions controlled you. I offer only a warning, Jasper."

His face came up, giving me eye contact. It was a respectful gesture and helped cool my warning.

"Never attack my mate again, it will be the last thing you do."

Carlisle was ready to cry, his face turning light red, eyes watering.

"Yes, my lord."

I moved on, letting them get back to settling their offspring. I was close to the opening of my compound when I felt something hit me in the back.

"Willow, no!" Carlisle's yell rang out, and I turned to find their fourth child defiantly standing a ways from me, a blue fire ball in her hand. She was the first and only member of my close coven to every attack me out of hate. It was easy to read her face, the hate so visible. I was unsure just why she was angry at me. I was a hard leader, but I had never handled the discipline of any of the offspring, wanting to leave it up to their parents.

But now, I wanted to know why. Still unsure of how I would handle her punishment for such an action.

Jasper and Carlisle had lept down, coming towards us, I raised a hand freezing both. Willow took the moment to launch another ball at me. It stopped mid air, rolling on it's own. To teach her a lesson, I let it fly back, knocking her quite a ways onto the ground. Her siblings watched from above, transfixed. They were young but they still knew the mistake their older sister had made.

"You wish for death, Willow. You do not attack me. Ever." I felt my body changing, dropping down to the ground ready to attack.

I was ready to attack if she made a move to throw another at me. When she got to her feet, she was snarling, both hands full.

"Stop!" My mate's cry was loud and clear, catching all of our attentions.

* * *

**Ah shit, Edward is pissed! **

**Anybody guess any of the gifts? **


	7. News Update Important

**Hey Guys. Please read this, very important info regarding stories, please read to bottom.**

**Just a little update. Some great news, my dad is now home, came home Tuesday, of course, the power went out an hour later. That sucked, but it came back on yesterday. In my spare time of waiting on him in the hospital, I've been taking my frustations out on my writing and because of that, managed to get not only an update done for BOL but also one for IM! Next I'm trying to focus myself on IJNY. So once I get the kinks worked out of them, they will be posted. Yeah! **

**I really want to thank everyone person who reviewed, PM'ed and emailed well wishes to me about my dad. I really needed that and an update on him, his spine surgery went perfect, he's healing great, and he's up and walking, with great help of course. **

**But I have something I'd like to say, I have disabled anonymous reviews, based after one person decided to say something extremely hurtful towards my dad and his health. I have no problem with someone saying something to me, about me or my stories, while I will make a statement about anything directed towards me and drop it afterwards, this time I decided to take it farther and stop people from not signing in when they review.**

**I am truly sorry to the hundred people who have reviewed without saying in, each and every one of them were sweet, nice and just plain wonderful. You guys took your time to drop a note, thank you, truly. But I have decided that if you're going to say something rude to me, then i deserve the right to response and report you if it goes to far. I do hope that the ones who wish to review but don't have an account, takes the time to create one to drop a note, I LOVE hearing from everyone, even if it's two words. It goes a long way when you feel like not writing something. **

**I can be PM'd if you want to say something more than in a review, I response to EVERY one of them. **

**I'm not going to say anything more about the review, and more forward with a positive outlook since my dad is home and I DID manage to get some updates out for my other story. **

**For anyone that wants to see exactly why I disabled anonymous reviews, please read the review below. If not, thank you so much for a few seconds of your time reading them. Updates tomorrow guys! Thank you again!**

**From: fire cracker ()**

Okay i understand ur dad is in hospital but ive been waiting for this story to  
update for like 3 moths and im gettin pissed of with waiting one minute ur  
telling us there will be a chapter soon and then now ur telling us that havent  
written it yet, so frankly im incredibly pissed of so u know what fuck it im  
not bovering wth this story any more so FUCK YOU and your father  



	8. Power

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! This has not been beta'd all mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**As promised, I hope it was worth the wait! Already started next chapter, hoping that won't take too long. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

When I heard Emmett roar, I knew something was wrong. Getting up, I went to the cave's opening, peering out. A young girl was throwing blue fire balls at Emmett.

He knocked one back at her, watching her fly back threw the air, landing on the ground. She stood, ready to fire again at him.

"Stop!" Everyone froze, turning my way. Emmett wasn't happy about me appearing in harm's way yet again. But at that moment I didn't care. Someone was attacking my Emmett. "Who are you?"

She hissed, raising her arm and aimed at me. I felt the heat of the ball coming towards me, raising my hand. It stopped, hovering above my fingers. The white sparkle of the fire within had me transfixed for a moment before my anger at the situation over took things. I lifted an eye at her before shooting it back.

She yelped at impact, slamming into the ground. Emmett started towards me and I waved my wall up. It was time I took charge as their new leader.

"Who are you?" I asked once more, waiting for a reply. She growled, defiantly, crouching down. Carlisle opened his mouth as I lifted my hand to silence everyone but her. "I will not ask you again. Once more and you were be killed."

"Willow."

"What?"

"My name is Willow."

I was stunned, turning my attention to Carlisle and Jasper. "Your child, Carlisle? Your daughter is attacking your lord?"

He bowed his head, upset. Jasper was becoming more and more enraged by what was happening in front of him.

"Why are you attacking him, Willow?"

"I do not want to be here."

"Then leave." The words were out before I could think. Her face paled, before she smiled.

"I can go back home?"

"Yes." She looked towards her parents. "By yourself."

She paused. "What?"

"Your parents are here to take care of me. They stay. As do your younger siblings. But you. You may go. I will not have someone dangerous around myself and my baby. Understand?"

Her chin bobbed as she repeatedly swallowed, still confused. "I don't want to leave them."

"Too bad. You do not have a choice. I can only assume the punishment for what you've done so far, would be death. But I think for your age, that being banned would be a better way of handling things. How would you like to spend the nights in the dark and by yourself?"

"No." She shook her head, ready to cry, looking towards her parents for help. Carlisle was crying, Jasper hissing.

"Then again, I'm sure what your father wishes to do to you would be even worst. Am I correct, Jasper?"

He growled and that was all the answer I needed. Emmett had stopped pacing, stunned at the reaction of his second in command.

"You are not my child, Willow, and because of that, I think your parents should pick the best punishment. Of course, if you do not have a change of heart by tomorrow, I shall pick your next punishment. And if that does not help, your lord will be the last one to pick your punishment. Understand?"

She bowed her head once, and I waved her towards her fathers. Jasper pointed towards the cave, Carlisle disappearing. As Willow got closer, he snarled, taking hold of her arm and jerking it. She whimpered and sniffled, her bluff now being called out. They dissolved, and I let my wall down. Emmett approached, and I watched, worried about his reaction.

"I'm sorry, my lord."

His face relaxed, and he somewhat smiled. "I am proud, my mate."

He kissed my forehead, before taking me back up to our cave. Once again, he closed the front off, illuminating the ceiling with fire. I laid on the bed, Emmett taking a seat beside me.

"You handled yourself well, mate."

"I did not mean to disrespect you, my lord."

"Emmett." His growl made me shiver.

"Emmett."

"It will be your right to lead while I am in training. Our people will come to you for problems and issues."

I started to worry about how much responsibility would be on when he was not around.

"Oh."

"Carlisle and Jasper will be here to help."

"Jasper will not be in training?"

"Yes. But I will be training longer than him. I over look all of our warriors."

"Yes, Emmett."

"Rest. Tomorrow is a big day. You will have your first day as a member of our coven and as their leader."

"Will you come to bed soon?"

"Yes."

He kissed my head, covering me up. I felt him watching me, drifting to sleep.

_Hours Later - Morning_

I was hot. Too hot. One eye opened and I knew why. Emmett was surrounding me, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, our legs entwined. Sometime during the night he had come back from training. My stomach growled and I knew I needed to eat.

I slipped from within his embrace, moving out of the cave, once I figured out how to get through the illusion. Carlisle was helping his younger two children eat, Jasper watching from a ways. Willow was grimacing as she sat on the ground and I knew she was still feeling her punishment.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning, Jasper. How are you?"

"Fine, and you, my lord?"

"Good. I survived the first night." We laughed, breaking the tension. "Where do we get food?"

He smiled a bit, "Whatever you want, just picture."

"I'm not sure I have that gift."

"It's a part of us, my lord Edward. It's not a gift. It's natural."

I flushed, feeling stupid, but happy that I was learning. I took a seat, picturing a cup of juice and a plate of fruit. I felt it in my lap, opening my eyes to see it before me.

"See, my lord Edward?"

"Yes."

I couldn't control myself as I ate, never feeling this hungry before.

"It's part of the offspring, Edward."

I looked towards Carlisle for more information.

"The first few months, you'll be more hungry than normal."

"Oh, good. I thought something was wrong."

We laughed once more, and I hope it was enough for everyone to relax all the way.

"Are things alright now?" I looked at Jasper, glancing at Willow. He nodded, coming closer.

"Yes. She has something to say, my lord."

The group turned to her and waited. When she kept silent, he hissed, her head snapping up.

"I am sorry, my lord. I crossed the line and it will not happen again. I hope that I may still be allowed to leave for my clan."

"It is up to Emmett. He has the ultimate say."

"Yes, my lord."

There was silence as we watched the kids eat. Once they were finished, Carlisle took them to the main house, leaving us behind.

"Is Emmett ok, Jasper?"

"Why do you ask, my lord?"

"Edward."

"After last night, I do not feel comfortable."

"When you do, please call me Edward."

He nodded once.

"Why do you ask about our lord?"

"He is still asleep, is that normal?"

"Not really. But with having a new mate and offspring and a war all at once, I'm sure he's just getting use to it."

"Oh." I swallowed. "Is Carlisle alright?"

"Doing better. As is our son. I am forever in you debt."

"I am happy he is ok. I was afraid for Carlisle."

"They are fine."

There was an awkward silence. Jasper was unsure and upset still.

"Where do we take our baths?"

"The water. I can leave, my lord, if you wish."

"Oh, well, yes, if you can. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time. I have things to attend to. I'll let Carlisle know not to come back til you call for us."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my lord."

With that, he vanished, along with the food that his children had left. I waited a few seconds before heading to the water. Once waist deep, my clothes melted away. Taking a few dips, I cleaned my hair, working my way down my body.

I felt the electricity run threw me and I knew Emmett was awake. He was watching from the cave, smirking down at me.

"Mate." He drifted down to the ground, moving closer. "How is our little peanut?"

"Good, Emmett."

"And you, mate?"

"Good."

"You smell divine, mate."

I blushed, my body feeling heavy and hard. My eyes closed for a second, and they opened to find him gone. I felt him against my back, his member rubbing against my back side.

"I have to take care of my blossoming mate." I shivered at his words when I felt his hand slipping around me, gently taking hold of my member. His fingers glided up and down, squeezing enough to make me whimper.

"Emmett."

"Yes, mate, my love. I am here. Feel."

I cried, moving against his hand and back towards his body. His hand stroked me a few more times before stopping, leaving me breathless and begging for more.

"Emmett, please..."

"Not yet, mate." His lips touched my shoulder, moving across to the other. We moved out of the water, Emmett leaning back on his heels, pulling me against him. Our lips messed, our bodies fusing into one. I felt him fill me, digging my nails into his shoulders. He took hold of my knees, hiking me higher onto his body, letting our bodies move together.

"Oh... I love you... I love you..." I couldn't stop my chanting. Emmett stilled, his body glowing, eyes glazed over.

His hands tighten on me until I cried out in pain.

"Emmett, you're hurting me..."

He stopped, staring at me as if he couldn't see.

"I love you, Edward." He laid me back, resting me gently on the sand. I held my breathe and waiting to see what he was going to do. Slowly, he pulled out of me, his hands going to my shoulders, fingers gliding over my skin. "I want to enjoy you."

I swallowed, licking my lips. His eyes followed the movement, groaning, leaning down to kiss me. He tasted so good. I followed him when he leaned back, laughing softly at me. Another sweet kiss and I relaxed, letting him have his way.

His eyes trailed my body, over my chest, coming to rest on my stomach. I felt his chest rumbling.

"My offspring." Both hands covered my stomach, probing to feel our baby. "I can't wait to see you swollen."

My member jerked, leaking. My skin was hot, sweat beading everywhere. He continued down, coming to rest where I was aching.

"So beautiful." His head dipped and I lost my vision for a second, feeling his warm mouth taking me in, his tongue running up and down. My back arched, fingers digged deep into the sand beside me.

"Emmett... please... Em... mett...oh...oh...oh...yes...yes..." I was shaking, fighting to hold off. His hands joined in, one hand massaging my sac, the other playing with my hole. He scraped his teeth up and down, slipping a finger inside. He found my sweet spot and swallowed, I came hard, screaming. My body convulsed, bucking up into him.

"YES! YES! YES! Emmett!" He swallowed everything I had, slurping as he came up. His tongue traced his lips, eyes watching me.

"I love your taste, mate. Just like honey."

I was shaking, my muscles contracting uncontrollably. He smiled, kissing me once, before helping me up to my hands and knees. I was too weak to hold myself up, collapsing against my chest. I felt his hands rubbing my back, moving down to my butt. He stroked once and then filled me.

"So good, Emmett, so good. Harder."

He snarled, taking hold of my hips, jerking me back in time with each trust. It was like having an animal mount me, and I love every second of it. With each stroke, my member smacked my stomach, giving me just the right friction. I was heading towards another orgasm but I would last longer this time around.

"Mate... mate... so tight... I love your ass... Edward!" He started howling my name, knocking into me. I felt us moving in the sand, loving the feel of him inside me.

Minutes passed, an hour before he pulled me back against him, his arms curled around my front, cradling my body to his. I held his hands, closing my eyes. Finally it was there and it was powerful. His seed filling me as I came all over my stomach and our hands. We lifted from the ground, floating in the air.

* * *

EMPOV

I loved him. I loved my mate. His body was limp in my arms, as we came back down to land. I laid his body out on the sand on his side. Pulling away, I just studied him. His beautiful skin, soft muscles, slightly swollen belly and a red ass. My seed leaking out, dribbling over one buttock. I wanted him that way for the rest of our lives.

Well taken care of and used.

My head snapped up when I felt Jasper and Carlisle heading back. Lifting Edward into my arms, I took him up to our cave, dressing both of us as we went. Once he was on our bed, I waited in the opening, letting both of them know it was alright to enter.

"My lord." Jasper bowed, stopping below our caves. Carlisle wasn't far behind.

"My lord."

"How is Willow?"

Carlisle flushed but my question was directed towards him.

"Alright, my lord. She has apologized towards lord Edward. And she waiting to do the same to you."

"No need. My mate handled things last night. It is done and over with. But there will be no second chance."

"Yes, my lord."

His mouth opened, hesitating. "What is it?"

"My Willow still leave for her clan?"

"As long as she behaves, she may."

"Thank you, my lord."

I nodded once, turning my attention towards Jasper.

"What is the status of things?"

"Fine." Jasper dismissed his mate, and waited til Carlisle was out of sight before continuing. "The children are playing, the mates packing."

"The warriors?"

"Training. Hard. No more playing, my lord. We are sorry about last night, it shouldn't have happened."

"Fine. It was a night to remember, Jasper. How is Carlisle and your son?"

He grimaced, "Doing wonderful, thanks to lord Edward."

"And?"

"He is still not happy with me."

I smiled, "You still thinking about refusing your next child?"

"I do not want to lose him. He is my everything."

I thought of my Edward not being there and realized I would refuse another child if it might keeping him alive.

"I understand. But together, you and Edward, your gifts, our people might not have the same problems as before."

"What if it's dangerous towards our heir?"

"Edward has not said a word. I would never harm either of them, but he is as strong as me. To be honest, if he wanted to do something, I would have a hard time stopping him. But he doesn't need to know that."

He smiled, "I'm sure our lord already knows that."

I frowned, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**I loved this chapter, let me know what you guys think. **


	9. The Dark Side

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Many sorries for the lack of update! I just lost my beta for this story as well, all mistakes are mine. If anyone loves this story and would like to become the new beta please let me know by PM! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

EPOV

When I came too, I stretched, rubbing my stomach. Carlisle was moving around in his cave, restless.

"Would you like to talk, Carlisle?" His head came up, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, my lord."

"Come down here please."

Instantly he was in front of me, making me jerk back.

"I can't get used to that."

He smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." I took a seat on the sand, waiting. Carlisle mimicked my actions, still mute. "I want to talk about your fight yesterday with Jasper."

"It's nothing, my lord."

I shook my head, "I think it is. He is upset about losing you. I understand that. But I don't want myself brought into it. I would have helped even if I weren't pregnant. Since I am, I would still help. I think about if it were me and would I want someone to help. Even if they were pregnant. It's natural to want to protect your child."

"How did you get to be so mature, my lord?"

I laughed, "I'm not sure. It's odd. I'm only a day pregnant, but I feel like I know so much more."

He smiled, "It's apart of being the submissive mate. Nature teaches us everything we need to know. Mind if I ask you a question, my lord?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

"20."

His eyes widen, "That young?"

"Yes. I'm not worldly experience. Emmett is the first person I've ever been with or been in a relationship."

His face changed. "You weren't into men, were you, my lord?"

I blushed, "I wasn't really into either. But I never thought I'd be pregnant or end up with a leader like him."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. As much as it shocks me, and as fast as it happen. I feel like I've found the place I'm suppose to be. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere and now I do."

"You have stood up to lord Emmett."

I felt my face grow hot, "I know. I do not mean too. It's disrespectful. I hope our coven does not try and follow my steps."

"I don't think lord Emmett would allow that and if anyone questions him about you, I doubt they'd like the results from that as well."

"Oh, well. I don't want to start anything in our coven."

He grimaced. "I want to say that I am truly sorry about my daughter, my lord. She is very head strong."

"She takes that from you, I presume."

He blushed, "Yes, my lord, at least that is what Jasper says. I have gotten away with more than I should have as a mate, but I love my Jasper. I never thought our daughter would look at my behavior and embarrass her father so badly. He is very upset with her actions yesterday."

"It's not your fault or his fault. She is old enough to know better."

"Still. I wonder if that is why he doesn't want another child with me."

"He doesn't want to lose you, Carlisle. I wouldn't want to lose my Emmett and it's only been days."

"Still."

He looked upset and I wasn't sure how to help. I was at a lost for words. I knew our mates were currently training, and I didn't want to disturb Emmett with something this small on my first day.

"Do I go and greet the coven?"

"You can if you like, my lord. They will come to you with problems."

"Oh. Alright." I looked around, nervous. "Ah, um.. Carlisle?"

"Yes, my lord?" He looked at me and waited.

"What do we do now?"

His eyes widen for a second before he laughed. "Oh yes, right! I'm sorry, my lord. On to daily business. If you're ready, I can show you around."

We laughed for a second and it was enough to relieve with anxiety. Both of us stood, Carlisle waving his hand once, the floor suddenly clean. Shoes appeared on our feet as did shirts.

"We wear clothes while pregnant, am I right?"

"Yes, in front of each other. With our mates we don't have to."

"What about the children?"

"Yes. But the males of our kind usually don't. Mainly females. While we are the same, breeding wise, our parts are still different."

I turned red, but relaxed once more when he giggled. To be honest, I couldn't keep my hands on my stomach. It was weird. I was pregnant.

"Is the baby alright, my lord?"

"It's weird. I mean."

He smiled softly, "First time."

"Yes, but I'm still human as well. This is all very shocking."

"Of course. But you're coming along nicely. And being able to see within yourself and see the baby is wonderful."

I nodded, "Yes."

We headed to the opening and I knew he wanted to ask something. "What is it, Carlisle?"

He paled, "I wanted to know if I were able to see my baby with your help, my lord?"

"I can try."

"It is not necessary if you don't want too."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

Taking our hands I placed them against his large bump and closed my eyes, Carlisle following suit.

"Don't say a word and focus."

He nodded and within seconds, we were there, once again staring down at the baby within his stomach. I could feel Carlisle crying, happily. His son turned, rolled and puckered his lips. Moments passed and he started sucking his thumb. I couldn't stop my smile, knowing my child would do that as well.

I pulled away when I felt myself start to sway. Carlisle caught my arms, gently lowering me to the ground.

"I'm sorry, my lord. We shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. Really. Just let me catch my breathe."

He rocked from foot to foot, wringing his hands.

I felt my body growing hotter and couldn't figure out why. When I looked up, I saw the terrified look on Carlisle's face. He stepped back just as Emmett came roaring through the opening.

"Edward!" He scooped me up, running for the water. I didn't know what was going on, holding onto his shoulders.

"What is it?"

He let my feet down in the water, looking me over. "Are you ok, mate?"

"Fine. Just dizzy."

Emmett still wasn't happy. "What did you do?"

"Carlisle wanted to see the baby. I was just helping."

He relaxed, kissing me. The sudden display of affection caught me off guard. When I looked up, Carlisle was gone.

"Where...?"

"It's disrespectful to watch their master."

I nodded, looking shyly up at him. He smirked. "Why do I have a feeling that you're thinking bad things?"

"Only when you're around."

He laughed, pulling me into his arms.

"Has Carlisle taken you out to see the rest of our coven?"

"Not yet."

He nodded, bringing us out of the water. His hands traveled over me, checking for any sign of distress.

"Better, mate?"

"Yes."

"I will bring you back to base to spend the day with Carlisle."

"Will you be training all day?"

"Yes."

"You'll be back at dark?"

He frowned, "I'm not sure, mate, but you won't be alone."

"I don't want to sleep without you."

He paused, swallowing over and over. "I'll see what I can do."

I grabbed hold of his neck as we took flight through the trees. The warriors were training not fair from the main camp. Since the threat of the war, things were quiet, parents and offspring staying inside their coves. Only Carlisle and his girls were out in the main tree house.

Emmett took me up, kissed me once then disappeared. My first day as the coven's extra leader went slow. And mostly uneventful in the beginning. That was of course, until Willow began her punishment. Carlisle decided to start her out with gathering stuff from the garden below. It was a small one, mainly herbs, onions and peppers. From what Carlisle showed me, there was a much larger garden with the bigger items a ways away.

Our covens grew as much as they could, being close to the earth and mother nature. They also hunted which brought in the meat part of the diet for everyone. At the coven in the southern states one of the main jobs was to raise cattle and chicken for the beef and chicken parts as well.

"I want to get ready for my new clan, da." I stopped as I listen to Willow whine to Carlisle. Little Jessia came over to me, her arms up high. I smiled, scooping her into my arms. Sasha wasn't far behind to come stand beside me, both of them weary of what their elder sister was about to do. Her previous act of defiance towards her master had proven scary enough for them.

"I want you to gather the herbs and some onions for dinner, nums." He turned to go threw the spices he had already, but Willow was not done just yet.

She made a face, starting to pant a bit. "No."

I backed away with both children, as far into the corner as I could when I saw the way Carlisle reacted. I might have been his new "master" but I'd never seen the enraged part of Carlisle before. Come to think of it, I didn't even know what his gift was.

His body was stiff as a tree, turning around slowly. He blues eyes now pitch black, jaw tight, fingers twitching.

"Do not push me, Willow." His words were bit off, piece by piece, making me shiver. Sasha was now huddled behind me, wedging herself between me and the wall. Jessia's face was pressed into my shoulder, her hands clinging to me.

Carlisle made a much horrifying monster than Jasper did, so far. I wasn't sure why he wasn't the dominate one of the relationship. When she gave him a dirty look, he turned one hand up, and everything stopped. The air literally disappeared, making breathing hard. The tree house started to whither and die, going from a beautiful caramel copper with green vines and wild flowers, to wilting black plants and an ash colored surrounding.

I dared a look at Willow, finding her struggling to breathe as well, her skin now abaster white, black circles around her eyes and lips. Her body twitched as if it was going through a fit of some sorts. Seconds ticked by, and just as I was about to jump with both kids to save us, things stopped, beautiful clean air filling our lungs once more. The house went back to normal, the bright colors around us again.

While Carlisle might have stopped things from happening, his body was still in fight mode. His anger growing instead of lessening.

"I have been to lenient towards my children, but I will not be argued with or disrespected by any of you. I said to gather from the garden, Willow."

Despite having almost been killed by her father, she still have some fight in her, a stupid move from my point of view.

"I want to leave now. I don't want to stay here anymore."

He took a quick step towards her, Willow misting away from him.

Things were slowly getting much worst. Violence seemed to be the only thing this child understood and she had pushed Carlisle to his limits. I wasn't sure what I was doing, only hoping that Emmett would hear my call for help.

_Emmett_

Seconds went by with nothing. I pushed myself to speak once more when he finally replied.

_What's wrong, mate?_

_I need you._

I felt his emotions hit me.

_Are you injured? Little peanut?_

_We're fine. I need help. Please._

_On my way, mate. _

_Bring Jasper too, please._

_It's Carlisle and Willow, am I right?_

_Yes. She's pushing him to far...he killed things..._

_Carlisle's gift is... special... Edward... it's the most dangerous... when he gets angry..._

I swallowed, rolling my eyes.

_Ya think? I almost jumped out of the house with two children because he scared the stuff out of me. A little warning would have been nice. _

I could hear a slight chuckle. Without in seconds both of them appeared in the doorway. Jasper ordered the younger children down to play, Emmett coming over to check on me.

"I'm fine."

His face was hard, giving one curt nod. They looked towards the scene of father and daughter battling.

Jasper went to his mate, pressing his hands to Carlisle's shoulders. All at once, his eyes turned back to blue, his body relaxing.

"Sit, mate. I will handle our …...child..." His eyes flashed towards Willow as he waited for Carlisle to take up a chair.

Jasper sized of the situation, staring at Willow until she became nervous.

"I think you should stay here for a while, Willow. I don't think you're ready to move onto your own coven yet." Her face fell, her heart stopping.

"But... da..."

"You're not mature enough. Disciplined enough. I think you need more education and training. Another few months..." Her face paling. "Maybe another year."

"NO!..."

"Yes, I think so." He nodded, face stern. "Yes, I do believe that would fix things nicely. I've allowed your father to baby all of you. To let things slide that should not. Yesterday opened my eyes wide... very wide. I have been apart of this coven for over 200 years, since my own 15th year. It is a gift to be placed here, with the elder warriors and our master. Yet, you treat it like it is entitled to you. It's not. Had I not been the second in command, you would be dead."

The room went silent, as I looked at Emmett. His face said it all. That was the only reason for her survival the night before. The thought of killing one of the children was horrific, but in their race it was how things were done if their master and lord was endanger.

"I would have thought you'd be more then grateful, graveling even towards our masters and your father. Instead, you turn yourself away from it, demanding this and that. And from your father. Who is carrying your baby brother. I would have thought he would garner more affection and protection from you."

"I don't want another sibling." Her statement triggered a terrifying reaction from Carlisle. I wasn't sure what happen. How or why. One second I was beside Emmett and the next I was braced up against Carlisle to keep him from attacking his daughter.

Both Emmett and Jasper were trying to get to us, being held back by my shield. Carlisle had turned into a raging monster, dropped onto all fours, his fangs snapping, crawls ripping at the floor. I used my shield within my shield to mentally force him not only away from her but myself. The shear power within him was hypnotizing, fascinating. I was in awe.

Carlisle had been the sweet quiet one, yet he seemed to have just as much rage to him as Emmett. As much as I wanted to stop Carlisle I knew that Willow needed her punishment, or at least a wake up call. Looking to Emmett for help, I held my hand at towards Willow, beckoning her. She held firm, refusing to move. With a wave of a hand, Emmett forced her towards me.

"No! No!"

I pulled her straight into my bubble, allowing Carlisle to get at her, within reason. He had her flat to the ground, teeth at her neck, ready for the kill. Both hands held firm to her shoulders, claws ready for the tear. His growls and hisses made me outright shiver. Without my shield I would never go near any of the coven, knowing how strong their powers were.

"Help! Please! Help! Da! Da! Help!" She pleaded for Jasper to save her, for Carlisle to stop. Neither moved a muscle. I let it go on for a few minutes, before forcing Carlisle back and pushing Willow out of the bubble. She turned to run only to be snagged up by her father. Jasper yanked hard on her arm, glaring at her.

"You will come and train with us. Then you will do as your father said. School starts tomorrow, do we understand one another, Willow?"

"Yes, da. Yes."

"I will take her for you, Jasper. Calm your mate before you return. Edward... you come with me, we need to talk..."

I flushed as I let my shield down, knowing I might have down something wrong once more. I nodded once, following close behind. Jasper went to Carlisle, soothing the beast.

Emmett kept one hand holding my arm, bringing us to the floor. Willow followed behind as we made our way to the training field. Once Willow had been set up, he took away to talk, still watching his men train.

"Never do that again."

"I am sorry."

"If anything happened to you or peanut... Edward..."

I frowned, my head down. Emmett grunted once, catching my attention. His face was stern but his eyes were soft. I moved into for a hug, being rewarded with a kiss as well.

"Rest awhile, watch. We'll go back later."

I did as told, keeping well out of the way. Willow was made to be the target half of the time as well as the bait when it came time for a hunting match. All in all, my first day as leader went pretty good.

I think.

* * *

**I gotta say I'm really loving Carlisle in this chapter, his badass side came through, lol. What did you guys think?**

**Trying to get back into things with all my stories. RL has kicked me in the butt. Good news, FF seems to have upgraded some of their things. To anyone that reviewed and didn't get back a reply I'm sorry, FF was screwed up for about two weeks. I do read ALL of them!**


	10. Update

Hey guys!

I just wanted to give a heads up to say I am really sorry for the drop out from writing. College is a lot harder than I thought it would be, and work picked up massively during the holidays. But now, I am back to two days a week and school is in a swing that I'm getting the better handle on. I am hoping to finish all these stories during the summer or before the end of the year.

I also wanted to say that I have received all of the notes, reviews, and Pms that everyone has been sending me. I have not forgotten about the stories and I am really trying to pick things back up and get something out.

Another thank you to everything that offered to help and I asked to join my team months ago, I did not mean to string you guys along, so I will be posting any chapters I can get out on my own, and I hope to have them beta'd after the stories are done.

**For those that have still offered to help recently, I would love some ideas on how to jump start them. **

I hope to hear from you guys and I hope that some of you are still holding on for an ending to my stories.

Drop me a line, I love reading them and they give me hope that I will be able to get something up soon.

Jen AKA Robsbaby


End file.
